


A Slice of Life

by MisterretsiM, SurlyUnskilled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ass, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Domination, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fraternities & Sororities, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Growth, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Multi, Other, Paizuri, Spitroasting, cock growth, huge ass, huge cock, huge tits, hyper balls, hyper cock, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: The Wildcard Pizza futas make a delivery to a Sorority House.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. The Sorority House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A new, original collaboration story from myself and SurlyUnskilled! Contains lots of hyper hung futanari and cum inflation and all that fun stuff! 
> 
> All comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> Don't forget to follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Unski113d  
> https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

Stars twinkled against the blanket of night above a large town. The moon shone brightly, half-full and sitting high in the sky. A large sign shone against the darkness, sitting atop a drab, brown-roofed building. “Wildcard Pizza” the sign read, flashing brightly and accompanied by a lit up hand of cards. 3 of the cards faced towards the street and showed all aces, while the last was turned away, showing only a question mark on its back. The cards lit up one by one, before the entire thing flashed brightly; it was a sign that looked more at home on a Las Vegas casino than on a pizza restaurant. Several bodies moved inside, indicating that the location was open even at this late hour.

Through one of the windows that was plastered with advertisements for new specials and items on the menu, one could see several employees standing around. The restaurant was currently empty of customers, which was to be expected of this late hour. Of the employees standing idly, chatting or otherwise occupying themselves, none looked even remotely interested in working. All of the workers were dressed in the same standard uniform: a black t-shirt with a stylized version of the company name emblazoned in white across the front that was tucked into a pair of dark red shorts that ended mid-thigh. A somewhat casual outfit for a simple food chain, but here that was the norm.

A tall, taller than everyone else in the building at least, redhead, leaned her back against a counter, tapping away at her phone. Next to her stood a shorter brunette who’s hair was streaked with lines of pink, fiddling around on a work computer, doing her best to legitimately look busy. Behind them an even shorter black-haired woman, shorter than the partially-dyed brunette, was bent over one of the counters, wiping the same spot on the aforementioned counter with a towel in one hand, while casually scrolling through her phone on the other. Even further behind her, almost hidden behind a shelf of pizza boxes, was the fourth and final employee of the night - a blonde who was arbitrarily shifting items around, humming a song to herself. This group made up the usual night crew at the locally famous Wildcard Pizza restaurant. 

This group of girls were representative of the pizza chain’s motto: variety. The blonde in the back who was barely noticeable behind the racks and racks of empty boxes possessed a pair of breasts nearly as large as her torso. The expansive mammaries stretched her shirt to the breaking point and pushed into the metal racks over a foot away from her. Her nipples, which were as big as a grown man’s thumb at the least, and perpetually hard, threatened to tear holes in the stretchy fabric of her shirt. A light clanging could be heard as she moved, a not-so-subtle hint at the pierced-status of her massive milkers. 

The next girl, who was pretending to clean the counter she currently leaned over, was no-less remarkable; albeit her insane endowment rested on the other end of the body. Her skinny, ebony-colored legs were attached to a truly enormous posterior. Much like the shirt of the simple uniform, the shorts were also made of an incredibly stretchy material to make up for the ridiculous proportions of the employees. The black girl’s ass tested the elasticity of the fabric, pushing it to its limits. It was like two basketballs had been stuffed into her red shorts, and they jiggled and bounced obscenely with the slightest movements. Her small, skinny frame only made her bountiful behind even more comical looking - comical and sexy.

The two girls at the front appeared to be fairly average to the casual observer. Both possessed nice bodies to be sure - perky butts and large breasts adorned both of their bodies, although the shorter girl was just a little more blessed in these areas. However, if one looked instead at the front of their red shorts, they would notice a peculiar thing: both girls had absurdly large bulges that pushed the crimson fabric outward. The redhead’s bulge sat solidly in the front of her shorts, looking like she was smuggling a soccer ball in her too-small shorts, while the brunette’s bulge was slightly differently shaped; while her shorts were pushed out far, a long bulge also snaked around her waist, reaching halfway across her back. Both of these girls were in fact futanari, a sex that possesed the genitalia of both male and females, while appearing outwardly feminine. Not only were they futanari, they were well-endowed futanari at that.

This was the crew that currently manned the counters and cooking stations at the Wildcard Pizza restaurant. The group of ladies was indicative of the pizza joint’s motto: a fetish for every topping. Big tits, huge asses, girls with dicks and more - you name it, they had it. While other establishments focused on one type of specially endowed person or another, this pizza place specialized in variety! This was the speech that all the workers got when they first joined, workers who were still screwing around, bored. However, the monotony of the night was soon broken up by the ringing of the phone at the counter, which the brown-haired futa quickly picked up,

“Thank you for calling Wildcard Pizza, a fetish for every topping. This is Amelia speaking, how may I help you?” the brunette futanari, Amelia, answered cheerfully, her voice naturally sliding into her customer service voice, “Mhm. Yes, we are open! Yes we can. Yes that special is currently available. How many people? Ok! The Double Sausage Special? You got it! Can I get a name and address? Ok that’ll be…”

Amelia finished taking the order before hanging up the phone with a bubbly “see you soon!”. She typed several more things into the computer in front of her, finally able to use it for actual work. Pressing another button on the computer, the small personal printer next to the machine whirred to life and printed out 2 receipts. Ripping them apart, Amelia took one and turned around, placing it against the counter that separated the kitchen from the front of the restaurant. Despite the fact that they had clearly gotten an order, none of the girl’s made a move to start actually working. The smiling futa stood there for nearly a minute, holding her end of the receipt in front of her chest, staring at the dickgirl next to her. She wasn’t annoyed quite yet, used to her younger coworker’s laziness. 

“Catherine. Catherine. Cat!” Amelia called out, her voice raising an octave with each utterance of the girl’s name, breaking the other futanari from her focus. 

“Haha oh my god, Amelia,” the futa, Cat, replied, ignoring the fact that a new order needed to be made, “you have to see this video I just watched. A dog jumps on a -”

“You can show me later! We’re at work and we just got an order, ya know?. An order that requires both of us to be a part of! So why don’t you head to the back and start on the order?”

“Ugh I don’t even know why we make the pizzas!” Cat exclaimed, throwing her arms up dramatically, “they don’t even get eaten half the time!”

“Maybe not by the customers…” Amelia retorted while lifting an eyebrow at the younger futa, her cheery facade slipping for just a moment. 

“Well what can I say: a girl gets hungry when she works hard.”

“Whatever you say, Cat!” Amelia said, smiling once more, “why don’t you work hard and go get started on those pizzas? You can even have the other girls help you out.”

Cat grumbled to herself but obediently made her way to the kitchen. Amelia watched her go with a smirk on her face, amused at the young futa’s attitude. She turned back to the counter and started to prep some of the other things that would be needed for this delivery. Some condiments, dipping sauces, lube, napkins, an extra change of clothes for her and Cat - the usuals. Amelia continued to busy herself, occasionally checking the clock to make sure they would be within the delivery window. After about 10 minutes, the partially-pink haired futa turned around, hearing the sound of pizza boxes sliding across the counter. Grabbing an insulated delivery bag off the counter, she grabbed the various sides boxes and put them in their container. There was just one last thing to do before they left. 

“Come on Cat, follow me! You know what we have to do before we go!”

The shorter futanari walked over to a side room marked “Employees Only”, with Catherine following behind her, tapping away on her phone once more. They both entered the room, the trailing redhead closing the door behind her. Amelia flipped a switch as she walked into the room, turning on the bright ceiling lights. The room itself was decently sized, enough to fit several people in it. On the right wall, was a mirror that was nearly the same length and width of the wall itself. At the far end of the room was a shower closed off by a thin curtain, with a small vanity covered in various beauty products next to it. The wall opposite of the mirror had several wall hooks, most taken up by extra work uniforms. This was the Wildcard Pizza changing room, something all the employees used almost daily. 

“You know the drill,” Amelia hummed out, moving to stand in the front of the mirror, “time to get ready!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cat replied dismissively, walking over to the vanity, mumbling to herself about how much she hated makeup. The redhead sat down in the wooden seat in front of the vanity, and quickly grabbed a tube of lipstick amongst the clutter of beauty care objects. She applied the red lipstick, trying to make her naturally thin lips look plumper then they were. Smacking her lips together several times, satisfied with the coating, she put the lipstick down. The redhead grabbed a palette of blush and applied it to her cheeks, putting some color on her otherwise pale skin; the blush also helped make her face look more mature and cover the bit of chub her face refused to drop. She dabbed a bit over her nose, wishing there was an easier way to cover the smattering of freckles that dotted her nose and the area under her eyes. Lastly, she grabbed a tube of black eyeliner and traced her eyes with it, her fierce green orbs staring back at her from the vanity mirror.

Standing in front of the wall-sized mirror, Amelia looked at herself in its large expanse. Unlike Cat, she had come to work prepared, and her face was already peppered with various makeup products. Her own soft blue eyes, already framed by a lighter helping of eyeliner, looked back at her, studying her form critically. Her short brown hair was nice and styled, with a single large strand falling in front of her face. It was cut unevenly, one side purposefully trimmed shorter than the other. Her hair was naturally brown, but she had dyed it pink in some places. She thought it was cute - cute and youthful looking. It also rarely got messy, even at work, so she didn’t need to brush it before she left. Her light gold eyeshadow and pink lipstick looked good, so she wouldn’t need to reapply it.

Sighing, Amelia reached behind herself and began to unhook her bra. Sliding it out of one of her shirt sleeves, she turned around and hung it on one of the empty wall hooks. She jiggled her large breasts in front of the mirror, her chest bouncing inside of her shirt. Even though her tits were never the main focus of the deliveries she made, it never hurt to look extra sexy; besides, she didn’t bring a backup bra and hers would inevitably get dirty by the night’s end. As the futa brought her hands down to her shorts, planning on doing something similar with her lower package, Cat bounded up next to her, bumping into her purposefully as she did.

“Checking to see if your boobs started to sag yet?” Cat teased, reaching behind her head and undoing the ponytail that held her fiery hair back. Amelia smiled at her, doing her best to ignore the comment. She watched through the mirror as Catherine’s hair fell out of the ponytail and cascaded down her back. The natural redhead ran her hands through her hair, throwing some over her shoulder to rest on her chest. She was lucky she had naturally vibrant and pretty hair. Cat quickly mimicked Amelia and removed her bra as well - although the shorter futa didn’t even know why she bothered with one, her breasts still sat high on her chest due to her youth. 

Shaking her head, Amelia once again reached her hands down to her shorts. Untucking her shirt from her pants, she pulled the waistband of the shorts out with one hand, while reaching in with the other. Amelia grabbed her flaccid, meaty penis, and began to pull it towards the front of her crotch. She could feel her lengthy shaft snake around her waist, before it finally coiled at her groin. Several inches of soft shaft stuck up and out from the waistband of her shorts due it’s huge size. Very carefully the futa adjusted her length, wrapping it around itself and making sure it all stayed put. Releasing her waistband and tucking her shirt back in, Amelia checked her bulge once more, making small adjustments through the red fabric and making sure everything looked right.

Catherine was doing the same, although her genitals were already prominently protruding from the front of uniform. She stared at Amelia out of the corner of her eye, a touch of envy contorting her features. Amelia, for her part, noticed, but did nothing but continue to smile. The two futas looked over themselves and each other once more, both satisfied with how they looked. Amelia led the way once more, opening the door and turning the light off behind Cat. The pair walked towards the counter, red headed futa grabbing the bagged pizzas, while Amelia opened a drawer and pulled out a set of keys. The two headed towards the door, Cat walking a little more quickly than Amelia. Reaching the door first, she held it open, motioning with her free arm for the shorter futa to go first.

“Age before beauty.” Cat said a bit loudly, a sly grin touching her lips. Amelia ignored the comment, her smile twitching slightly, and walked out of the restaurant. A blast of cool air hit her in the face, a welcome change from the hot, stuffy atmosphere of the building. Cat followed behind once more, the door shutting automatically, a bell jingling as it closed. The two headed to a plain black car that was topped by a sign showing off the company logo. Unlocking the door with the key fob in her hands, Amelia got into the car and started the engine, while Catherine hopped into the passenger seat. While the red head put on her seatbelt and settled the insulated bag onto her lap, Amelia plugged in the delivery address into the car’s GPS. Wasting no time, Amelia sped out of the parking lot, the sign on top of the car lighting up as they went.

“Mmmm, we should stop by Daisy’s after the delivery. I think I can finish the challenge this time!” Cat said, staring out of the window. They had been driving for several minutes already, and had passed one of the numerous billboards that littered the town. This featured another locally famous eatery, Daisy’s Double Decker Dairy Delights, an ice cream shop with a mouthful of a name that most people just called “Daisy’s” for short. The billboard featured a woman, supposedly Daisy herself, dressed in a skimpy outfit with a clear theme - a necklace with a large bell adorned the woman's next, and she was dressed in a pair of overalls colored by black and white spots. Her outfit wasn’t the only thing that drew parallels to a certain farm animal.

“Oh Cat, you always want to go to Daisy’s!” Amelia laughed, her own eyes drawn to the lurid image on the giant sign. The woman, obviously dressed like a cow, had a pair of tits that put even the futa’s own blonde coworker to shame. Her breasts took up the entirety of her torso, the top curves of her mountainous mounds nearly touching her chin, the bottoms hanging near her waistline. Her giant mammaries poked out of the sides of her torso, covering her arms in the picture and stretching the fabric of the bovine-themed overalls to their limits. The only thing you couldn’t see were her nipples, but even the large straps of the overalls couldn’t completely cover the entirety of her large areolas; the pink edges poking out from the strained fabric hinted at their true gigantic size. Cat could feel herself practically drooling as the billboard faded into the background, thinking of all the absurdly-blessed girl’s that worked there.

“Fuck I don’t understand why anyone would want to go anywhere else!”

“Well, some people like different things! Besides, did you look at where we’re delivering too?”

Realizing she had in fact not bothered to check the details of the delivery, Cat grabbed the receipt off of the bag sitting on her lap. Her eyebrow raised and a devilish grin crept onto her painted red lips. According to the order, it looked like they were delivering to a party of 5, which was more than she had expected; a good thing too, cause it meant she didn’t have to share as much with Amelia. Scanning over the paper, her eyes fell onto the address, and her smirk widened even more. Cat recognized the location - it was on the so-called “Sorority Row” street that neighbored the local university. Cat’s night was looking like it wasn’t gonna be so boring after all.

Still smiling, Amelia glanced over at Cat, glad that she would probably be in a better mood now. The brunette, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant. Delivering to the college always made her nervous. She generally didn’t care about seeing people she’d known - she’d worked at this job long enough to be used to making deliveries to people she was familiar with. But the college was a different story. Amelia shook her head of these thoughts, and focused on her driving once more. It had been a long time ago and there wouldn’t be anyone there that recognized her. 

Pulling up to the street, Amelia scanned the houses, looking for the right address. Cat didn’t bother helping, once again aimlessly scrolling through her phone. Spotting the correct house, Amelia pulled the car up, parking on the street. Killing the engine, the pair sat in silence as Amelia tapped a few things onto her phone, sending a message to the store; a simple, routine precaution that the workers took to let the other employees still at the store know that they had arrived at the delivery destination. This was mostly because the time it took to “complete” the deliveries often varied and could take several hours. Cat reached up to her ears, unscrewed the 2 small, diamond earrings she had pierced through each lobe, and dropped them in the center cup holder of the car. Amelia sighed, put her phone in the dashboard of the car, and smiled once more. She turned to Cat.

“Ready to make the delivery?”

“Hell yeah!” Cat exclaimed, following suit and putting her own phone in the dashboard, “Let's give 'em some pizza they’ll never forget!”

Amelia chuckled at Cat’s enthusiasm. Her attitude always changed when she knew she was getting some. The pair got out of the car, the redhead shouldering the bag of pizzas, and made their way to the house. The night air was brisk, putting a pep in their step as they marched forward. A cold breeze blew across the futanaris, causing them to shiver slightly in their thin uniforms. Both of their nipples grew hard against their shirts, poking through the fabric. Neither paid any mind to this development as it only made them look sexier. Coming up to the house, both of the girls stopped for a moment and stared. 

The Sorority House was grandiose and, well, on the gaudy side. Large white steps led up to an overly-large landing and a pair of large, wood double doors. The landing was flanked on each side by several white pillars that reached to the roof. A banner flying the name of the sorority, some string of Greek letters that Cat didn’t know how to pronounce and that Amelia knew all too well, hung above the doorway, professionally but cutely decorated. Tall windows dotted the front of the building, long curtains blocking anyone from seeing inside. The pair walked up, Cat grumbling under her breath about the annoyingly large steps, and stood in front of the entrance. They stood there for nearly a minute in silence before Cat turned to look at Amelia.

“Are you gonna knock or what?”

Shaking her head of the thoughts that hadn’t left her since the car ride, Amelia smiled and knocked on the door. Her knuckles rapped loudly against the hard wood of the door. The noise seemed to echo into the night. The pair of futa could hear shuffling from inside, and a light turned on behind the closed entrance. Light tapping of feet grew louder as the unknown person headed towards the door. Amelia almost held her breath as she heard the doorknob turn; this would be the moment of truth. The door opened and the bright light of the entryway momentarily blinded the futas. Amelia shielded her eyes while Catherine just squinted, and a single person came into their view.

As their eyes better adjusted to the sudden burst of light, the person who answered the door came better into focus. She was, to put it simply, what would be considered a stereotypical sorority girl. Long blonde hair flowed down the sides of a well-tanned face. The girl had pretty blue eyes, a small nose, and thin pink lips. She was average height - shorter than Catherine but taller than Amelia. The blonde was currently wearing a large sweater bearing the name of the college, which was stretched out rather far by the girl’s hidden breasts. A pair of black sweatpants hugged her slim thighs and no shoes adorned her small, well-manicured feet. The sorority looked at the futas, smiling.

“Hi! Are you from the pizza place?”

“Yes we are! Wildcard Pizza, a fetish for every topping!” Amelia replied cheerfully, reciting the company's slogan automatically, while Cat rolled her eyes at the girl’s stupid question.

“Like, come on in!” the girl exclaimed excitedly. The futanari pair walked in, the blonde smiling at them the entire time. She closed the door behind them, and stood there silently staring. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the futa’s crotches, their shorts-encased packages bouncing obscenely as they moved. The girl’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the size of the hidden genitals that she could only see the outlines of. She had heard about the futas at Wildcard Pizza, but none of the stories could have prepared the reality of how big they actually were, and she hadn’t even seen them fully yet.

Amelia looked around, her eyes studying the decor and layout of the building; it hadn’t changed much in the years since she had last been here. The same peppy, overly cheerful decor. The same sterile looking cleanliness. The same signs that the people that lived here had money and they weren’t afraid to show it. Cat, on the other hand, peered around with a bit more surprise on her face, nearly incredulous at how nice the house was. She had driven down this street before, but had never actually been into one of the houses. If sorority girl’s lived like this, she might have to give college a try!

The entrance area was quite large. A sparkling chandelier hung above them, shining brightly and illuminating the entire room all on its own. A large set of stairs adorned the opposite wall, the steps looking like they were some kind of hardwood or fake stone. A banner with the sorority letters hung across it, mimicking the one hanging out front. They were standing on a circular, bright red rug that was no doubt very expensive. The wall to the right of the stairs had a large, glass-framed board on it, showing off past and current members of the sorority; numerous young, smiling faces plastered the wooden plaque. To their left, several large doors, nearly as large as the doors of the entrance, led to no doubt what was the rest of the huge house, and the sorority member motioned for them to follow her.

“So, like, do I pay you now?” she questioned, her smile never leaving her face, even as she ogled the girl’s swinging packages.

“Not yet,” Amelia said, smiling back, “once the delivery is done then we collect the payment!”

“Oh, ok!” the bubbly girl replied, finally tearing her eyes away from the pair’s perversely protruding pants. The group walked through another door that opened to a large hallway. Much like the entry, the walls of the hallway had more pictures and banners and artwork praising the success of the sorority and their members. Amelia stared straight ahead, the happy look on her face never leaving her countenance, while Cat continued to turn her head back and forth in curiosity. As the trio left the hallway, they entered another large that could only be the living room.

“The pizza is here girls!”

Cat and Amelia stepped into the room and looked around. In the center of the room was a large, circular couch, which the rest of the sorority members sat around. In the middle of the round furniture, sat an expensive-looking glass coffee table, which was currently host to several beers and red plastic cups. A large TV faced the opposite wall, playing some chick-flick or tv show quietly. The rest of the room, predictably, was filled with pictures and posters of the sorority and the college. Several wooden end tables were leaned against the walls, many of which had bottles of alcohol and cups on them. The girl’s sitting around the couch looked up at the new arrivals. 

It appeared to the futas that it was indeed going to be a party 5, as had been implied in the order. Their eyes both fell onto different girls, although each sitting female was as beautiful as the next. Amelia found her eyes attracted to one girl in particular. She was a slim, black haired, porcelain-skinned beauty, wearing an oversized white shirt and gray tights, who was clearly of East Asian descent. Her features were small and delicate, and her entire body was incredibly small, except for one area. Even sitting cross-legged on the couch, her ass stuck out to the sides absurdly and it practically looked like she was sitting on 2 fluffed pillows. The gray yoga pants she was wearing left very little to the imagination, and Amelia could clearly see the outline of her underwear through the stretched material. The short futa licked her lips in anticipation.

Catherine, on the other hand, had her eyes drawn to a girl on the opposite end of the circular couch. A gorgeous girl with skin like chocolate, piercing brown eyes and curly black hair that fell to her shoulders, sat sipping demurely from a bottle of cheap beer. She was wearing a black tank top and grey shorts that ended mid-thigh. What captured the redhead’s attention most was her physique; the ebony sorority girl clearly kept in shape, and her arms and legs were both well-defined, corded with lean muscles. Her breasts sat high on her chest and from what Cat could see, her behind looked round and well-muscled as well. She reminded the futa of girls she used to play soccer with in high school, most of whom she had had her way with at one point or another.

The 2 other girls were also very pretty in their own right. One was a brunette, who had large brown eyes topped by fluttering eyelashes, a long nose, and plump lips; she looked at the futas with clear excitement in her eyes. The face that looked at them was naturally gorgeous, like a mix of a runway model and royalty. Her breasts looked to be a good handful, as did her bubbly behind. She was dressed pretty plainly, wearing a college-logoed t-shirt and light blue jeans. She would definitely be considered a beauty by anyone’s standards - well-proportioned and beautiful. 

The other girl was clearly of latin descent; her skin was a beautiful light brown and looked silky-smooth. Her own brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes looked at the pair with fierce interest. Out of all the girl’s, she probably had the least impressive body. She was tiny, maybe topping out at 5 feet. No part of her stood out as much, her blue tank-top and her matching small shorts definitely not hiding any voluptuous assets. Her looks may have been nothing exquisite, but she gave off a confident aura that none of the other girl’s possessed.

“Oh! I guess I should introduce everyone!” the busty blonde exclaimed, breaking the minute-long silence that permeated the large room, “my name is Veronica!”

“This is Amy, Kendall, Julie, and Sofia! ” Veronica said pointing to the fat-assed Asian, muscular African-America girl, the pretty brunette and the fierce-looking latina in turn, “and what about you!?”

“Hi girls! I’m Amelia!” the shorter futa exclaimed just as cheerfully, her secret relief hidden internally.

“And I’m Cat.” the redhead introduced herself, her voice taking on a slightly predatory tone as she leered at the assortment of sorority members in front of her.

“Well, Cat, you can put the pizza on the table over there!”

Cat smiled on this and began to walk over towards the glass table. Making her way around the room, she made sure to walk in a way that would cause her bulging genitals to bounce in an exaggerated manner. The futa relished the feeling of all the eyes falling on her, her glances around the room confirming that she was turning heads. Every girl in the room was staring at her jiggling package, several of the girl’s mouths having started to fall open. Making her way around the couch, she caught the eye of the ebony athlete and winked at her, which caused a blush to show under the girl’s dark skin. Setting the bag of pizzas on the table, Cat took a moment to stretch, leaning back and thrusting her hips outwards, causing her bulge to look even more ridiculous in her too-small shorts.

Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled at Cat’s little show. The brunette futa walked around the other side of the couch, Veronica following behind her. She came to stand next to Cat, while the blonde took her place on the couch. While Amelia didn’t quite feel the need to show off for the customers, her cock and balls enticingly jiggled in her shorts all on their own as she moved. The sorority girl’s didn’t know where to look, each one of their heads turning back and forth to try and catch a glimpse at what was in store for them. Now standing next to her fellow pizza girl, Amelia looked over at her, her smile large. Cat looked back, sporting her own more menacing smile, and nodded her head. Both turned to the gawking women. It was time for the delivery to truly start. 

“Well ladies, shall we start?” Cat said, smiling that same vicious grin.

No one moved at these words, the sorority members just gawking at the pair of futa silently. Taking the initiative to start the fun, Cat turned towards the ebony girl, who was still ogling her, and reached out. She grabbed the stunned girl by her forearm and pulled her upward, the athletic woman stumbling to her feet. The redhead futa pulled Kendall close and moved her arm around her waist, hugging her to her side. Without a word, she bent her head down slightly, the sorority girl a couple inches shorter than she was, and pressed her lips against Kendall’s own plush pair. Kendall moaned into her lips, and melted into Cat’s form as the dominant futa’s hand grabbed a handful of her muscular butt. 

Following her younger colleague's lead, Amelia turned toward the bottom-heavy Asian girl and beckoned her over with her finger. Amy looked around, blushing, before standing up and shyly walking over. Amelia wrapped one of her hands in the girl’s silky hair, and pulled her in for a kiss. The other sorority girl’s watched in awe as these 2 futa immediately dominated the entire room. Pulling her tongue from Kendall’s mouth, the girl panting under touch, Catherina turned towards Veronica. With her free hand, she pointed at her and then pointed to the front of her. Veronica bounced over, her large breasts swaying under her sweatshirt. She stood in front of the redhead with a nervous smile, fiddling with her hands above her stomach.

“Let me see what I’m working with blondie,” Cat said, taking her hand off of Kendall and reaching out towards Veronica, “I know you’re hiding something fun under those clothes!”

She pulled Veronica towards her, kissing her in turn as her hands groped her figure. Kendall leaned over and started to kiss Cat’s neck and the part of her chest that was exposed. Encouraged by what was happening, the eager brunette Julie rushed over towards Amelia and started to run her tongue along her neck, while her hands fiddled with the waistband of her overstuffed shorts. The futa pulled her lips off Amy’s and turned towards Julie, sinking her tongue into the fellow brunette’s waiting mouth. As the group made out and groped each other, the lone latina, Sofia, sat staring, studying, and started to snake her hand into her shorts.

Cat made motions to start to undress the pair of customers currently attached to her. With a rough pull, she yanked down the shorts and underwear that were practically painted onto Kendall’s body, and grabbed a handful of ass once more. Her other hand pulled the bottom of Veronica’s sweatshirt up and over her breasts; to Catherine’s pleasant surprise, she wasn’t wearing a bra. The blonde’s huge tits bounced free, settling high on her chest despite their size. The futa grabbed a handful of tit flesh and rolled her nipple between her fingers, causing the sorority girl to moan into her mouth. Pulling her lips from the buxom blonde’s, she bent her head down and took a hard, pink nipple into her mouth.

Sometime during this, Julie had taken off her own shirt, exposing her modest bra-clad breasts. Amelia slipped her hand under the girl’s bra, pushing it up towards her neck, and began to grope her, her other hand already having found its way into Amy’s yoga pants; her ass was so massive that Amelia’s hand couldn’t even grip half of one cheek. Julie’s own hands had moved from simply teasing the waistband of the futa’s shorts, to being fully inside of them. While she couldn’t see it, her grip was fully taken up by the immense beasts lurking inside of Amelia’s uniform, hinting at the true size of the slumbering monstrosity. Amelia removed her own uniform top at this point, and threw her shirt behind her, revealing her own large breasts to the room.

After groping and kissing the pair of ladies her arms were wrapped around for several minutes, Cat decided it was time to move on. Pulling back from the lust-filled girls, Cat smiled at them, her eyes darting between the two. She reached out, her arms no longer grabbing handfuls of ass and tit flesh, and put on hand on each of the girl’s shoulders. Applying a small amount of pressure, Veronica and Kendall got the message and fell to their knees; they were now face-to-face with the redhead’s incredible bulge. With a knowing smile on her face, Cat reached down and with practiced movements, untucked her work shirt, lifting it over her head and throwing it to the side, and dropped her shorts to her ankles. The girls gasped, and Sofia let out a small moan from her nearby spot on the couch.

“Here’s the sausage you ordered!” Cat laughed, that stupid joke never getting old, “time to get a taste!”

The force of the futa shoving her shorts down caused her genitals to bounce around against her legs. Her lengthy, soft cock slapped loudly against her thighs, before resting at her knees. It was the biggest cock any of the sorority members had ever seen. The shaft was pale, matching Cat’s own snow-white skin. It hung heavily down between her legs, the fist-sized head, pink and fat, bouncing against her knees. Her cock was thick, nearly the same girth as a can of pop, and was laced with pulsing blue and red veins. Behind her fat snake of a cock hung her large testicles. They were easily the size of tennis balls, and hung low in her hairless sack. The sack itself was also incredibly large, sagging down to mid-thigh from the weight of the babymakers they struggled to contain. It was an incredibly piece of fuck meat, and still completely flaccid. 

Veronica and Kendall stared at the cock, mouths wide open. Both had seen a lot of dicks in their life, having fit that stereotype about girls in sororities. They had seen a lot of dicks, but none could hold a candle to the one hanging from this futa’s crotch, swaying in front of their faces. It was intimidating, and both girls, almost as if on queue, audibly gulped at its presence. Veronica’s nostrils flared as her face was hit by a wave of cock musk; even though Cat kept her cock very clean it always let off an incredibly intoxicating scent. Kendall could feel herself almost start to pant, a bit of drool forming at the side of their lips. They both continued their open mouth gawking, barely noticing that Cat’s strong hands had moved to the back of their heads. 

Tangling her fists in the girl’s hair, the futa forced both of their faces forward. She pressed their shocked-visages against her cock, a girl on each side of it, and held them there. Veronica’s nostrils flared even wider, the scent exponentially stronger now that her nose was pressed directly into its source. Kendall moaned as her face touched it, immediately becoming aware of the intense heat radiating off the shaft. Both girl’s attention were drawn to another new aspect of this futa’s unreal genitals: a low rumbling sound could be heard coming from Cat’s balls as they visibly pulsed and started to grow in their sack. Kendall and Veronica stared at each other wide-eyed from the around Cat’s cock; the realization that they may have gotten into more than they could handle was quickly dawning on the naive girls. 

Amelia’s pair had needed no guidance. No longer satisfied with just feeling the enormous slab of sex waiting for her, Julie had begun the arduous task of freeing it from its confines. The brunette girl felt like she was a magician pulling a length of cloth out of her sleeves; the cock seemed never ending. Inch after coke-can thick inch was revealed, and even after more than a foot of cockmeat had been pulled out, the head still hadn’t been exposed. With a grunt of effort, Julie pulled out the rest of the mighty member. She was now holding as much of the giant, flaccid length between her hands as she could. Amy, who had been watching intently as Amelia kissed her small breasts, her own shirt having been thrown to the side, let out her own gasp as the snaking length fully came into view.

The length of cock that had been revealed to the girls was nothing short of massive. Closer to foot and a half than a foot, the giant girldick completely filled Julie’s hands while still having many inches hanging down out of her grip towards the floor. It was immensely wide and riddled with veins that were even bigger than the ones that laced Cat’s mighty member. The head was bigger than a grown man’s first, and was a deep purple in color. Unlike the redhead’s pale cock, Amelia’s was much more tan. The 2 sorority girls could only stare in awe. A loud moan drew all of their attention though, as Sofia let out a stream of girl cum from her tiny pussy she was currently rubbing furiously, the sight of the futanari packages sending her into an explosive orgasm.

“Alright girls,” Cat chuckled, her interest in the orgasming latina momentarily piqued, “lets see what those mouths can do!”

The 2 half-naked kneeling girls in front of the domineering redhead both looked away from each other and back at the monstrous mass of meat they were pressed into. Veronica placed a shaky hand at the base of it and lifted it up, it's unnatural weight causing it to sag in her grip. Using her other hand to grab the thick shaft below the head, her fingers not touching each other due its prodigious girth, she raised it to her face. Sticking her tongue out timidly, she touched it against the futa’s cock, getting her first taste of the beast. It was like no cock she had tasted before. The taste was much stronger, and the cock felt much hotter on her tongue than any before it. It was salty and meaty. It was intoxicating.

Kendall followed her lead and began to run her tongue along the other side of it. Both girls quickly started to work in tandem, practically mirroring each other; something told Cat this wasn’t the first time they had worked together to please someone. After a couple minutes the girls got really into it, Veronica lifting the prodigious pole upwards and kissing along the fat tube of her urethra. The curly haired beauty had moved even lower, and began to tongue Cat’s fat nuts - although they were clearly too big to be sucked. Instead the determined girl rolled the skin of her leathery sack between her lips, while trying to take as much of a single baby maker in her mouth as she could. Cat moaned under the girl's oral ministrations, her cock reacting appropriately. 

“Oh girls that feels so good!” Amelia squealed excitedly, petting the bobbing head of the bent-over brunette girl. Cat looked over at this outburst to see what her coworker was going on about. Julie had Amelia’s length lifted upwards, and currently had the incredibly large glans stuffed into her mouth, her cheeks bulging out like a chipmunks; while this was happening, Amy, who had apparently pulled the futa’s shorts down, was currently rapidly planting kisses on every inch of Amelia’s balls, which were somehow even larger than Catherine’s own mega-sized pair. Unlike Cat, who still had her hands wrapped in her pair of cock-pleasers hair, Amelia’s hands were gently rubbing and patting the heads of her devoted ladies.

As Cat’s oral-worshippers began to trade places, the blonde moving lower and the chocolate skinned girl moving higher, the futa released her grip on Veronica’s hair and added it to her fist that was still entangled in Kendall’s curly locks. Taking a more active role in her pleasure, Cat began to actively drag the black girl’s face along her length, wetting her cock. Bringing the sorority woman’s face to her tip, she forced her lips against it. The redhead’s urethra flared and a thick gout of white sludge shot out against Kendall’s face. Pumping her hips slightly, showing no indication that her cock had just shot out more cum than the stunned girl had ever seen before, Cat bashed her glans against Kendall’s plump lips several times before she finally opened up her mouth. With another thrust, the redhead futa sank her cum cannon into her waiting mouth.

“Oh fuck yeah take my cock!”

Kendall found her mouth immediately stretched. Her lips felt like they were burning they were pulled so far apart by Cat’s immense girth. She could feel the futa move her head farther down onto her dick, giving her no time to adjust to the size of the invader. Within seconds she could feel the thick, spongy tip touch the back of her mouth and press into the entrance to her throat. The ebony woman gagged as it started to enter her depths, its size stretching her throat even though it hadn’t fully hardened yet; although, this made the girl realize that the futa’s cock had started to grow, and her eyes crossed as she stared down the impossible length. All the while this was happening, Veronica was watching with bulging eyes and she continued to suck and lick Cat’s burning hot sack.

Julie had been forced to her knees, now kneeling next to the bottom-heavy asian girl who had undressed fully by this point. Amy’s ass stuck out even further and wider in her kneeling position, which held Amelia’s rapt attention. Julie had been forced to her knees because just like Cat’s own mighty appendage, Amelia’s own penis had begun to grow under the pair’s oral worship. It now reached out over a foot and a half away from the brunette's body, and had thickened considerably as well. Julie did her best to take her length into her mouth, although that was quickly proving difficult; Amelia’s cock was just too big. The beautiful sorority member did her best to suppress her gag reflex as she forced the giant head into her throat. 

“Mmmm you’re doing so well! Don’t hurt yourself now!” Amelia giggled, still petting the brunette’s soft hair. She started to tweak her own nipples, lightly pulling them and twisting them as she watched the girls. Julie was currently doing her best to gorge herself on her mega cock, while Amy slobbered on her babymakers, causing her own face to become wet from how deeply she had it pressed into the expanse of Amelia’s sack. Amelia continued to let out moans and grunts, especially as Julie moved even further down her girldick. The futa could feel her cock belching precum into Julie’s body, although she wasn’t sure if she had noticed it yet. Glancing over, she watched her coworker, biting her lip at the hot scene. She smiled as she noticed that Cat had become fully erect, or damn close to it; she would know, the pair had seen each other in action hundreds of times in the past 6 months. 

Amelia was right, Cat was now completely hard. She ripped the ebony sorority girl’s face off of her member, letting go of her hair in the process. Kendall coughed as the cock exited her throat, a huge blast of spittle spraying from her lips as the cockhead ripped from her mouth. Cat reached down and grabbed Veronica’s hair, pulling her up the same level as Kendall, and made the two of them face her cock. The pair didn’t realize what they were supposed to be looking at for a moment, before their eyes finally focused. Kendall’s mouth fell open, and Veronica gasped. They were once again blown away by the size of the genitals in front of their very eyes. 

Cat’s cock had nearly doubled in size. Now being stroked in a tight, two-handed grip, nearly 2 feet of solid, forearm thick bitch breaking meat stuck out from the redhead’s crotch. The tip, inflated to a size only a bit smaller than a softball, was oozing pearly white helpings of cum that dripped from her urethra in footlong strings. The veins that snaked along its length had grown as well, pulsing violently, now the size of the futa’s pinkies. Cat’s balls had also been steadily expanding, having grown out to the size of soccer balls and audibly gurgling in their taut sack. The girls stared in amazement, and a loud moan could be heard from the couch, followed by another splash of liquid.

“Oh Cat! It looks like we both got hard at the same time!” Amelia giggled, looking over at her young colleague. Cat glanced over, grimacing slightly. Despite her magnificent, jaw dropping size, the brunette futa was still bigger. In a similar position as Cat, Amelia stood with her hands on her hips, letting her cock wag freely; both of her admirers were on their knees in front of her, staring in disbelief as well. Her cock was bigger than Cat’s in every way: it was several inches longer, noticeably, at least to Cat, thicker, and the veins were even larger. Her balls had grown to basketballs to Cat’s own prodigious soccer balls, and her tip belched precum out in greater quantities too. To the sorority girls, the size difference was barely noticeable, both cocks mindblowing in their own rights, but to the dominant, younger futa, it was a source of minor resentment. 

“Yeah yeah I can see that,” Cat grumbled, turning away from Amelia and staring back down at her future cum dumps, “let's get this show on the road!”

The annoyed futa walked past the 2 girls and sat down on the edge of the couch. She glanced over at the masturbating latina, locking eyes with her and giving her a wink. Sofia moaned and sped up her self-pleasuring rubs. Smiling to herself, Cat turned back to look at the girls who had followed her to the couch, and spread her legs open. Her giant balls fell down and slammed into the front of the couch with an audible thud, while her dick fell between her legs, sticking out far past her knees and shooting out another long rope of cum. As the girls got close to her once more, Cat reached out and grabbed Kendall by her arm, pulling her onto the couch next to her. Placing her hand on the nude girl’s breast, Cat unsure of when exactly she undressed, she stared at the waiting blonde.

“Show me what the funbags can do.”

Veronica smiled, encouraged by the futa’s words, and fell once again to her knees in front of the redhead’s legs. Her watermelon sized tits jiggled obscenely as she fell, the blonde having also undressed at one point during this whole encounter. She knew exactly what Cat wanted. Scooting forward so the giant glans of Cat’s monster nearly touched her neck, she lifted it up above her head and moved even closer. Now solidly planted between the futa’s pale legs, she let the cock fall down once more, its length burying itself in her cleavage. The blonde lifted her arms, grabbing the sides of her breasts, and stared up at Cat.

The futa, whose tongue was currently wrestling with the athletic girl’s once again, moaned into her mouth as she felt a new warmth envelope her cock. Pulling away from the chocolate-skinned woman, she looked back down and watched as Veronica shook her massive mammaries up and down as much of the beastial member as she could, although nearly a foot still stuck out due to its unnatural length. Cat watched intently at the paizuri she was currently receiving; her cock also seemed to be enjoying it as it was now constantly spraying semen into Veronica’s cleavage and across her chest, causing the sorority member to moan at its warmth. Cat smiled and turned back to Kendall, who had been watching the obscene display, and pulled her in for another kiss, using her free hands to grope her toned body.

Amelia had decided to stay where she had been. She was currently staring down at her own prodigious length, having ripped her eyes from the titfucking that Cat was currently enjoying, and watched as Amy now attempted to take her length into her mouth. The bottom-heavy Asain was currently struggling to get the fat head all the way into her maw, having nearly 3/4s of it between her lips. Amelia muttered words of encouragement, stroking the girl’s silky black hair. Julie was once again helping with this oral pleasuring, planting kisses and licking along the rugged length of the futa’s cock. After several minutes of this, Amy pulled back, coughing up the cum that had been shot into her mouth, and looked up at Amelia.

“I’m s-sorry,” her soft voice rang out for the first time since the night had began, “it’s just so big!”

“It's ok! You did your best!”

“Here,” Julie said, moving back to kneeling next to Amy, her voice low and husky, “let me help you out!”

The pear-shaped Asian girl nodded at her friend and moved to the side, giving Julie full access to the mighty member. The brunette gulped, inhaled, and dove forward. She immediately took in as much of the tip as Amy had managed to suck, and bobbed her head on it. Julie swirled her tongue around its girth, lubing it with her saliva. Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes and pushed forward, her jaw audibly creaking as the entire too-large tip popped into her mouth. Amelia groaned at the sensation before looking down, concerned. She placed a hand on the oral-worshipper’s head.

“Don’t hurt yourself! It’s ok if you can’t do it!”

Julie looked back up at her with a determined glint in her eyes. Staring back down the impossible expanse of cock in front of her, she began to force her head forward once more; even though Amelia’s genitalia had grown even larger than before, something that had seemed impossible, the brunette still had a burning to desire to throat as much of it as she could. Retches and gags came out in muffled bursts from her filled mouth as she sunk lower onto the monolithic pole. With another push, the wide mushroom-shaped tip entered her throat, denting it outward from the inside. Julie paused for just a moment, getting used to the feeling of having such a large object invading her throat, before pulling back.

Her self-administered relief only lasted a second before she plunged forward once more. Amelia’s cum cannon bucked under her oral ministrations, blasting more pre-cum into the girl’s welcoming body. Julie began the repetitive motion of pushing forward, letting more inches of meaty shaft sink into her throat, before pulling back and breathing in through her nose. Amy watched in amazement at her friend’s oral skills, jealous she wasn’t the one able to choke herself on that giant bitch breaker. After swallowing nearly half of it, Julie’s eyes widened as she felt the awesome appendage break new ground in her body.

The scene on Cat’s end had changed once again. Never satisfied with the same thing for more than a short period of time, the redhead had pulled her stupendous staff out of the so-called “fun bags” that Veronica possessed and was currently holding it up, parallel to her body. In this position, Kendall, who was on her knees on the couch, was bobbing her head up and down the meaty pole. Cat was aiding her by palming the back of her head and bouncing it like a rubber ball up and down on her cock. The blonde, not wanting to be left out, had lifted the futa’s bulbous balls and was currently holding them up with her similarly-sized breasts, while tongue-bathing them dutifully. This double-oral worshipping was quickly bringing Cat to her limits, and she could feel her cock tremble between her fingers.

“Oh fuck get ready girls, here it comes!”

Veronica’s eyes widened as she watched Cat’s cum factories kick into overdrive and visibly grow bigger on top of her breasts. Kendall could feel the glans widen in her throat, stretching it out even more. She watched as the cock her head was currently being dribbled onto lengthened and thickened before her eyes. The black girl could see the veins start to pulse even angrier than before, bulging out violently against the pale skin of the redheads cock. Cat moaned loudly, tangled her hand in the black curls she was currently palming, and held Kendall’s face down as the first blast of cum rocketed up her cock.

The futa’s massive meaty member was deep enough in Kendall’s throat that the first shot rocketed directly into her stomach. The stuck woman’s eyes widened as she felt a huge helping of liquid shoot into her body. Cat moaned loudly as her cock blasted its thick, virile sludge directly into her willing cum dump. The first shot lasted over 10 seconds before her second started, the quantity and intensity only growing with the length of the orgasm. Veronica watched helplessly as her friend was turned into a living semen-deposit, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the athletic girl’s well-toned abdomen; its shape was quickly changing.

As Cat’s orgasm continued, her cock pumping its scalding essence into the black girl’s stomach, it was visibly altering Kendall’s body. Her normally muscled abs were quickly inflating, becoming softer and pudgier looking as the sperm filled her body. Even as Kendall felt like her body couldn’t take anymore, the futa continued to blast cum into her. Her stomach got bigger and bigger, and began to sag downward. She looked around wildly, her eyes landing on Cat, who had her head thrown back in pleasure. The dark-skinned girl could do nothing but continue to bear the brunt of this impossible orgasm. 

“Oh! Girls, Julie, I think I’m gonna cum!” Amelia half-shouted, the sight of Catherine inflating one of their customers too much for her. The absurdly erotic scene, combined with the expert throating Julie was currenty administering onto her cock, had brought her to her own orgasm. Similarly to Cat, her balls and cock grew even larger and her genitals trembled and shook with the force of her coming orgasm. Julie could feel the thick tube of her urethra inflate obscenely, before a large bulge raced up it towards the tip. The brunette futa was cumming. 

Amy could only gawk in amazement as she watched the biggest orgasm she had ever witnessed in her life so far pump into her friend. Unbeknownst to her, Julie had taken so much of Amelia’s massive dick into her body that the giant head was resting firmly in her stomach. Because of this, her cum was directly deposited into the waiting girl’s guts. Scalding hot semen filled her stomach in seconds, and due to the sheer girth of Amelia’s bitch breaker, it had nowhere to go. Julie’s body tried to reject the invading liquid, and would have been successful without the meaty blockage filling her body. Instead, her body had nothing else it could do but expand, and expand it did.

6 months. 9 months. 9 months with twins. Julie’s stomach expanded outward to these sizes within seconds. Amelia’s first blast lasted nearly 20 seconds, and filled the brunette girl’s body to its limit and then some. Her stomach ballooned outward, it's ridiculous size quickly sagging due its own weight. The skin of her expanded midsection fell to her knees and then began to cover them slowly. Amelia had to shake herself out of her orgasmic reverie and start to pull back; popping customers with cum was never a good thing. After taking several steps away from the inflated sorority slut, her cock finally pulled from the girl’s mouth, and was followed by an explosion of cum from between her lips that her body automatically expelled.

Cat had found herself in a similar situation, and also had to reluctantly pull her cock back from her inflated worshipper’s mouth. Kendall, who had slipped into unconsciousness due to the sheer overwhelming sensations her body was trying to process, had fallen backward now that she was no longer held on the massive monolith, and tumbled gently off the couch and onto the floor. Both of the futas took this time to paint their targets in seed, a favorite pastime for the both delivery girls. Cat aimed immediately at the fat tits of the blonde kneeling between her legs, standing up on the couch as she did. The dominant futa had to use both hands to tame her bucking beast, and pointed it down towards Veronica. The waiting blonde’s tits were covered instantly, and so was the face and the rest of her body, Cat covering each part of her in quick succession.

Amelia found herself doing the same. Her shaking staff wobbled back and forth, spraying both Amy and Julie, who had fallen onto her side due to the filling she had just received. Their bodies were quickly painted, Amelia easily having enough cum to drench Julie’s expanded form. Amy made no motion to move out of the way of the intense cannoning cum, and opened her mouth to finally be able to take the futa’s seed. Both futanari covered their prey in layer after layer of off-white slime, while also covering everything near them, knocking drinks and cups off the table in the process. After several minutes their orgasms ended, Cat’s first, while Amelia’s lasted nearly a minute longer. The Wildcard Pizza girl’s looked at each other before surveying the mess they had caused.

The entire time, Sofia continued to fervently masturbate. The scenes she had witnessed were the most erotic of her young life. Everything from the initial reveal of the futa’s otherworldly appendages, to the stripping of her friends, the blowjobs, the cumshots - it was all just too much. Her cunt was perpetually spraying gouts of girlcum, and the biggest orgasm she had ever given herself hit as she watched the 2 futa cover everything in their path with their no-doubt ultra virile cum. Even she had been splattered by large dollops of semen, despite the fact that she was several feet away on the center of the couch. Once her orgasm had finally died down, she called out as she tried to stand on shaky legs.

“Holy shit, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!”

Amelia and Cat grinned at each other, Amelia’s being of course more good-natured, at this fiery latina’s outburst. Sofia walked over to Amelia and kneeled in front of her, next to the stunned, cum-covered Asian, and took the brunette futa’s cock in her hand. She stroked it slowly as she looked at the comatose form of her cum inflated fellow sorority member, her eyes lidded over in lust. Curious, Cat walked over and stood next to Amelia, ignoring the blonde she had drenched and ebony beauty she had filled, and stared down at Sofia. With no prompting, Sofia grabbed her cock as well, and stroked both of the cum-streaked dicks slowly. 

“I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t get a taste.”

Following this statement, Sofia plunged downward like the sorority girl’s before her and took Cat’s colossal cockhead into her mouth. Cat’s eyes widened for the first time of the night; it looked like the latina had unhinged her jaw like an anaconda in order to so effortlessly swallow her glans. Sofia made no movements to stop, and instead pushed herself even deeper, inch after inch of shaft disappearing into her body. Both the pale redhead and the tanned-skinned girl moaned in unison, although for different reasons; Cat was moaning at the unreal sensation of this small girl inhaling her cock so quickly and skillfully, while Sofia was letting out muffled moans due to the pure erotic sensation of sucking on something so inhumanly large.

The 2 conscious sorority girls watched in disbelief; Sofia wasn’t a new member but she had never been eaxctly open about her sex life, despite that fact that she had many admirers. The stunned girls could now see why. She seemed to effortlessly plunge herself down the ridiculous mass of cock that protruded from the futa’s crotch, taking more than a foot in her mouth without stopping. Once she hit nearly a foot and half of ridiculously fat cock meat, the latina stopped - it seemed like she could go no further. Making the long trip back to the glans, she pulled all the way back before plunging down once more, taking nearly 18 inches in one instant movement. 

While to the onlookers it may have seemed like Sofia had reached her limit because she wasn’t able to handle any more cock in her mouth, Cat knew the real truth: her cock had hit the bottom of the woman’s stomach. The futa could feel her head bash against the bottom of the girl’s guts, something she had rarely accomplished with other lovers in the past. The redhead moaned loudly at the sensation and the amazement that someone was able to swallow her cock so easily. As she relished in this feeling, Sofia pulled back, unsheathing the entirety of the cock she managed to swallow, until the fat glans popped free of her mouth.

“So much cock! It tastes so good!” Sofia moaned loudly, staring down the barrel of the beast aimed at her face. She sucked in a big gulp of air, turned her head, and pounced on Amelia’s own waiting member. Despite the fact that the brunette futanari was somehow even larger than Catherine, Sofia still took her head in with little resistance, sinking it into her throat with a loud retching sound. The latina ignored her body’s attempts to expel the fleshy invader and continued downward until she had sunk just as many inches as she had only moments before, her neck and sternum bulging out from the heft of the phallus inside of her.

“Wow! You are talented!” Amelia complimented in a breathy voice, shocked at the girl’s skill. She watched as the tiny talent moved back and forth, taking the cock completely out of her gullet before sinking it back in. Her lips looked like they would tear apart, but she continued unbothered. After a couple minutes of expert dick-throating, she pulled all the way back, letting Amelia giant girlmeat fall from her mouth. She coughed out a mouthful of cum and raised a hand to wipe her mouth. The latina sorority girl stood up, her legs wobbling ever so slightly, and looked at the 2 futas. 

“I can’t wait to see what comes next!” she said excitedly before turning around and taking her place back in the center of the couch. She raised her legs up and placed a shaking hand on top of her cunt, watching the futa’s expectantly. Cat and Amelia looked at each other, Cat shrugging and Amelia giving a happy smile, before they turned back to the 2 other still-conscious sorority sluts. The pair stared at them with lusty gazes, seemingly awaiting orders on what to do next.

“Well,” Cat grinned, turning her attention to the cum-soaked blonde, “are we ready for the next course?”

“Uh, wait. Are the other girls gonna be okay?” came the small voice of Amy, staring uncertainty now at the heavily-breathing form of her brunette friend.

“Oh yes of course!” Amy replied, her eyes going wide, “they should wake up and drain in like an hour! We’d never do anything to hurt our customers!”

“Nothing permanent at least…” Cat trailed off, giving a side-ways glance to Amelia.

“Cat! Don’t scare the girls!” Amelia admonished, before turning her attention back to the sorority girls, “don’t mind her, she’s just teasing!”

Cat laughed in response, as if confirming that she was indeed just jokingly tormenting the ladies. Always the one to take the initiative, Cat reached out and pulled Veronica’s cum-soaked form next to hers, and sunk her tongue into her mouth. As she probed her mouth ferociously, she walked her over back to the end of the couch, pulling the blonde along with her, carefully stepping around Kendall’s inflated form, and sat down. Pulling back from the kiss, Cat smiled at the sorority blonde, her eyes quickly calculating what would come next. Her eyes twinkled as she figured out exactly how she wanted this to happen.

“Ok blondie,” the redhead started as she leaned back into the slightly sperm-soaked cushions of the expensive couch, “come get on top of me, I want to taste you now.”

Veronica gave her a look of confusion for a moment before it finally hit her: she wanted to 69. Eagerness overcoming her features, she crawled forward as she rotated her body. Carefully throwing a leg over Cat’s body, she positioned herself the way she thought the futa wanted, her ass hovering right in front of her face, while her own face was mere inches away from Cat’s prodigious pole. Her huge, milky breasts rested heavily on Cat’s navel. A firm grip on her ass confirmed that she had gotten the message right. Her body was pulled backward and she could feel the futa’s hot breath on her pussy. Veronica gripped the cock in front of her, knowing she was going to need to get it ready for what was to come.

Taking a cue from Cat, Amelia had gently pulled Amy from her knees and led her to the other end of the circular couch. They sat together, Amy staring timidly at the older futa. Amelia smiled softly back, before moving in for a kiss. The futa pulled her in close, her hand snaking down her back to once again cop a feel of that more-than-generous rear. What she had seen before when she first walked into the room hadn’t been an illusion: the Asian girl’s ass really did stick out like 2 pillows when she was sitting down. Amelia continued the kissing and groping for several minutes before pulling back.

“How would you like to do this Amy? I’ll let you decide!”

“Um, well…” Amy started, her eyes drifting towards Amelia’s still hard-as-steel dick, “there’s a thing that I can do that guys really like, and I want to try it on you!”

Amelia just beamed at the girl and watched her stand up, trusting her to know what she was doing. The Asian girl stood and moved between the futa’s outstretched legs, standing inches away from her cock. She grabbed the meaty pole and lifted it up as she walked forward. When she had Amelia’s cock firmly pointed at the sky, she turned around and stepped back until her fat, wobbling ass touched the underside of her shaft. Reluctantly letting go of the bitch breaker, she let it rest on her back as she looked behind her shoulders. Making sure she was in the right position, she reached back, throwing her hair over shoulders and off her back, and used her small hands to pull her giant cheeks apart; Amy inched backward ever so slightly more, before releasing her massive mounds of ass flesh and letting Amelia’s mega meat sandwich between them.

The entire time Cat had been licking furiously at Veronica’s already-soaked cunt. The wetness wasn’t surprising to the futa, the sight of her cock alone was often enough the moisten panties, but she still needed to get the sorority girl ready. While she tongue bathed the small slit, mostly focusing on the area around the girl’s clit, she had one hand probing her depths. Cat paused and moaned as she felt the blonde start to lick and such the sides of her cock. Letting herself enjoy the pleasure only momentarily, she dove back forward with both her face and her fingers, doing her best to prep the girl for the oncoming penetration.

Licking, kissing, sucking - Veronica did everything she could to please the teen futa inbetween her own erotic moans. Placing her elbows on the girl’s legs, she even did her best to raise her breasts and wrap them around the redhead’s length, even though the angle made it awkward. As she continued to worship this obelisk of pure sex, she looked up its length towards the pulsating head and noticed something; in all the time the futanari had been here, Veronica had spent most of her time looking up or down the cock from one angle or another, and now it definitely looked different. It looked bigger. She continued to lick while staring up at head, until she felt the cock tremble between her fingers and very clearly gain another inch or two. Veronica stopped what she was doing and turned her head back to the futa, her eyes wide in confusion.

“Um. Cat?” Veronica questioned, her voice quivering, “are you getting bigger?”

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, I guess I am. Happens when I get really excited.”

“But I thought you were already hard?”

“Oh I was!” Cat laughed, looking around the girl’s legs at her shocked face, “you’re not wrong about that! Just sometimes, I grow bigger.”

On the other hand of the couch, Amelia and Amy were in their own not-so-little world. The futa had her hands clutching the sides of the Asian’s bouncing, wide ass, her hands and Amy’s hands not touching due to the sheer size of the fleshy behind. The pair did their best to wrap those cheeks around Amelia’s titanic tower, as Amy grinded herself up and down along its length. Amelia’s head was thrown back and she was moaning loudly; hotdogging was one of her favorites. Her previous, insane orgasm had meant they hadn’t needed to use any lube, something the Asian girl was glad for.

Amy did her best to pleasure the older futa. She had done this many times before, but never with a dick so big it could actually stick out from between her cheeks, let alone actually push them far apart; every dick she had given a buttjob to before had been completely lost in her ass. The Asian woman continued to move up and down, alternating grinding and twerking on the meaty member. She could feel Amelia’s cock grind up against her back, running against her spine and touching the back of her neck. It was so large. It was so intimidating. It was so hot. 

The pair kept up this motion for several minutes. Amelia had been unable to hold back and had started to make light thrusts, her hips hitting against the bottom curvature of the girl’s ass. Her cock was leaking precum at a steady rate once more, the creamy, thick substance running down her shaft and the girl’s back, pooling in the cleavage at the top of her ass. Amy bit her lip at the feeling of this warmth covering and wetting her form. As this continued, Amy began to notice something; Amelia’s glans were no longer gliding along her neck, they were touching the back of her head. She didn’t pay it much mind, figuring their position had changed slightly, until she actually felt the cock rise higher. The head of Amelia’s cock clearly crested the top of her head. She could also feel her cheeks pushed farther apart to the point they almost lost their hold on the massive shaft. The Asian sorority girl stopped moving and peered over her shoulder, trying to confirm if her suspicions were correct.

“Amelia?” Amy questioned, her voice quivering.

“Yes?” Amelia said, opening her eyes and looking at the girl was some concern, “is something the matter?”

“It feels like… it feels like you’re getting bigger.”

“Oops! It looks like I am!” Amelia giggled, taking a hand off Amy’s giant ass and bringing it to her mouth, “you’re just doing such a good job that my dick couldn’t help it!”

A loud slap rang out from the opposite side of the couch. After having spent many minutes constantly licking and furiously fingering the blonde’s cunt, Cat was ready to move on. She signaled this by open-palm slapping the girl’s ass, causing the decently-sized cheeks to wobble back and forth. Veronica let out a whelp, the impact surprising her. She had felt that the futa had stopped pleasuring her with her mouth and fingers, but had continued her own oral worship of the growing member. She looked back at Cat, somewhat confused.

“It’s time.” Cat said ominously, grabbing Veronica’s waist and lifting her up. Moving as she did so, the futa entangled herself from the blonde and sat on the edge of the couch. Veronica scrambled to right herself, and sat in the same spot the redhead had just occupied. Cat got up and walked until she was standing in front of the sorority girl, her cock swaying in front of her. Now that she was standing in front of the blonde and stroking her massive appendage slowly, Veronica was able to see its growth even more clearly; it had grown at least half a foot, easily surpassing 2 feet in length by this point and was somehow even more absurdly thick than before. Her balls had grown as well, and took up most of the area between her legs all the way past her knees. 

“Lay down on your back.” the futa said simply as she stroked her cock over the blonde, large dollops of cum dripping onto her already-covered form. Veronica stared at the pulsing, one-eyed monster and nodded. She slid down the couch so that her head was resting low on the cushion, and her hips hung slightly off the side. Cat watched her, her eyes filled with a lustful hunger, and bent over. Grabbing the blonde’s ankles, she raised them up towards her face, positioning the girl exactly how she wanted. The redhead futa angled her hips downward, pointing her dripping cockhead at the girl’s moist slit. Cat looked up, locking eyes with the blonde sorority slut, and thrust downward.

“Um. So, how do you want to do this?” Amy asked, still twerking her ass around Amelia’s growing pole, her pussy dripping with anticipation. 

“Hmmm. I like you in this position a lot.” Amelia hummed, biting her lip, “why don’t you move a little bit and bend over for me?”

Amy got the message loud and clear. Detaching herself from the massive cock, her cheeks slapping loudly together, she took several steps forward. Amy bent over, placed her hands on her knees and stuck out her rear. She shook it back and forth, the flesh wobbling obscenely like there was an earthquake happening. Amelia made no movements to get up, instead scooting her butt to the end of the couch and gripping the base of her shaft. Her cock, which had grown in the same way as Cat’s had, prodded at Amy’s dripping sex. Her massive wrecking balls tumbled off the couch and slammed loudly onto the ground. Amy looked back, a mix of lust and fear on her features, at Amelia’s overwhelmingly unreal genitals. 

Moaning at the feeling of the intensely hot cockhead poking at her slit, Amy reached back and wrapped her hands around the shaft. She moved her hands up its length until she felt the ridge of the immense, mushroom-shaped head against her fingers. The Asian girl held it firmly, and began to move backward. Her waiting sex pushed against the tip. Amy let out a grunt as she tried to force herself backward, her clearly too-small cunt mashing against the futa’s giant glans. Holding her breath, Amy braced herself before shoving her ass backwards, her cunt slamming brutally against the cockhead. Success.

A scream could be heard loudly emanating throughout the room. Cat had plunged her grapefruit sized glans into Veronica’s cunt, stretching it obscenely. Despite the fact that the blonde had clearly seen it coming, nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of her cunt being absolutely destroyed. Her lips were stretched tight around the invading member, its giant girth wrecking the girl’s most precious of places. Veronica was practically hyperventilating, her hands gripping her huge tits roughly, holding on for dear life. Cat smiled for a moment before remembering she was in the middle of a job. She stopped moving and tried to lock eyes with the girl once more, although the blonde’s own eyes were completely focused on the penetration she was enduring.

“Are you gonna be ok? Do you want me to stop?” Cat asked, a touch of concern in her voice. Veronica took a deep breath and shook her head. She wanted it. She needed it. Grinning, the futa swiveled her hips, stirring her cockhead inside of the blonde’s depths. Keeping a firm hold on Veronica’s ankles, Cat pushed her hips down slowly, sinking another inch of cock into Veronica’s cunt. She paused and waited to see the woman’s reaction; Veronica let out a low moan, although her expression and white-knuckled grip on her tits didn’t change. Taking this as a good sign, Cat continued to press downward, sinking a couple more inches into the blonde. It was gonna be a fun night.

The Asian girl hadn’t screamed at her penetration, instead letting out a large gasp. Amelia watched in concern, and almost moved to pull out before she felt Amy move back once more. The stuck, black-haired girl looked back at the futa, panting heavily. She gave a small nod and turned back, moaning once more as she continued her descent. Amelia smiled. The futa returned her focus to the girls constantly-jiggling ass, entranced by its size. Watching the girl, she was impressed by her resolve as she had already taken several inches including the head into her cunt, something that wasn’t an easy task for any woman.

Amy could feel her cunt convulsing around the futa’s monstrous beast. The short, fat-assed girl continued to pant as she fucked herself on Amelia’s cock. She felt so full. Looking down, she let out a gasp that turned into a loud moan; she could see the outline of Amelia’s giant bitch breaker protruding through her skin. The sight overloaded her brain and she could feel her pussy tighten like a vice. Amy half-screamed as a spray girlcum jettisoned from her cunt along the futanari’s cock and down her own legs. It was too much. The enormous cock. The bulge through her skin. The overwhelming sensations. Amy was cumming and she didn’t know if she was ever gonna stop.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Veronica screamed. A huge geyser of her juices rocketed up from her cunt before splashing down onto her stomach and huge breasts. The stream of clear liquid also soaked the endless length of Cat’s cock, and her cunt continued to leak juices that dripped down her ass. Feeling emboldened, Cat began to ramp up her thrusts. She had only sank half a foot of cock in, and still had innumerable inches left unsheathed. As she pumped, she felt her cockhead bash into a wall blocking her from the rest of the girl’s body. Thrusting several more times, Cat stopped moving, letting her glans push up against Veronica’s cervix.

“Ready slut? Time to get womb fucked!” Cat yelled excitedly, her exclamation being all the warning she gave before giving Veronica a mighty thrust. Her cock ripped through the blonde’s cervix like it was tissue paper and barreled forward into her womb. Veronica screamed for the umpteenth time, her cunt shooting out juices once again. Looking between her fat fun bags, she noticed a large bulge pushing out her navel and snaking up towards her breasts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her grip loosened on her massive mammaries as she came. And came. And came. It felt never ending to the blonde sorority girl, her cunt a proverbial broken faucet of girlcum. 

Cat could only continue to grin as she watched and listened to the blonde cum. Her cock was drenched in her orgasmic juices, which only enabled her to sink more inches into the woman’s cunt. She wanted to laugh as she listened to her babble a jumble of obscenities as her insides were rearranged by the enormous intruder. Catherine really began to pick up speed now having sunk over a foot of cock into the delirious blonde. She watched as the bulge moved up her body, towards her neck. The outline of her cock was now firmly between the girl’s fat tits, which only added to the futa’s pleasure. 

“Ohhhh Amelia. You’re, you’re hitting something inside of me!” Amy moaned loudly, momentarily stopping her self-fucking.

“Mmmm yeah that’s your cervix,” Amelia panted, not wanting the fucking to stop, “the uh, the entrance to your womb.”

“I-Is it safe for you to be touching it?”

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry! Womb fucking pretty much always happens!”

Amy gulped and closed her eyes at this affirmation. Pulling herself forward so that only the titanic tip stayed inserted inside of her, Amy took another deep breath before throwing herself backwards. The pear-shaped Asian girl felt the head bash into her cervix, not even stopping for a moment before it pierced through, spearing into her womb. Amy screamed as much as Veronica had, and her cunt pulsed and vibrated around the giant meat inside of her. A large splatter of girlcum hit the ground, puddling at her feet. She could see the outline of Amelia’s cock push her skin out even further, looking like it was gonna tear through her stomach at any moment. Amy continued to move backwards, sheathing more and more of the massive member inside of her.

Amelia watched and moaned. She loved womb fucking, even if a part of her was always concerned for the well-being of the girl. Her appendage sunk more and more into the tiny Asian girl, over a foot of meat sliding inside of her. Staring with rapt attention, she watched Amy fuck herself up and down her cock, taking more inches than she thought the small woman would be able to. She could feel her cock deposit large helpings of precum into the sorority girl’s womb, a small taste of what was to come. After several minutes of this, Amy stopped again.

“Um Amelia? I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“Hmmmm,” Amelia thought to herself for a second, before an idea popped into her mind, “hold on, I think I know how we can fit more!”

Holding the base of her cock, Amelia took a deep breath and grunted. Lifting her shaft with her hands while simultaneously flexing her cock, she lifted her member with Amy still attached up into the air. Amelia used all her strength to lift the girl up before her cock was pointing towards the sky, still buried in the Asian’s body. Amy gasped as this happened, not expecting this to be what the futa had had in mind. As she was lifted over the couch, she kicked her feet out wildly before finding her footing on the couch. She looked down; Amelia’s cock was no longer tenting her skin outward, instead it now pressed upward towards her small breasts. This entire event caused her to shriek loudly, her cunt raining its juices down onto Amelia’s still form.

“Oh yeah, I’m getting close. Get ready blondie!” Cat moaned as her hips became a blur. She was now fucking nearly 2 feet of cock into Veronica, while still amazingly having almost a foot of meat still exposed. Veronica was practically comatose, only waking up at random intervals when her cunt would once again explode its juices outwards. Her breasts were now lifted by both the insane amount of precum Cat had sprayed into her, and by the pure thickness of the wide cock destroying her body. Cat fucked with increased vigor, her giant, growing balls slamming into the couch cushions loudly. She could feel them tremble, a tremor that coursed through her baby makers up into the shaft, enlarging the already bestial monster. Cat moaned loudly as she felt her own mind blowing orgasm begin. 

Her cock shook violently inside of Veronica as her urethra flared. Her cumhole gaped open, ready to deliver its payload. Cat felt the first blast rocket up her cock before spraying inside of the perpetually-cumming blonde. The domineering redhead continued to thrust and pump her hips as she came. The buxom slut’s stomach immedietally ballooned out, pushing her watermelon sized tits up to her face. Her cunt convulsed around Catherine’s cock, spraying its own juices explosively all over. Cat watched as Veronica’s stomach grew larger and larger, sagging over the sides of her body and down towards her crotch, the rate of inflation only increasing as her orgasm continued. Reluctantly, Cat started to pull out, a huge gout of cum following her shaft as it unsheathed from the blonde’s ruined cunt.

Pulling all the way out, she aimed her cock downward and once again covered the sorority member’s body. Cat of course pointed her cock at the sexiest part of the woman, her fat tits, and covered them in layer after layer of off-white sludge. She aimed upward, painting her face, more than a mouthful blasting into her maw and down her throat, causing Veronica to choke and cough. She continued to blast the girl’s face, hitting the couch behind her and the wall even further behind that. Cat turned as she heard a loud moan, and watched as Sofia, whose eyes were completely focused on the coupling pair, launched a multi-foot unbroken stream of girlcum onto the floor, the coffee table, and the untouched bag of pizzas that rested on top of it.

Amy had lowered herself even further down Amelia’s cock, the protuberance in her abdomen poking up towards her neck. Amelia had her hands firmly gripping the girl’s jiggling, bouncing cheeks, unable to help herself when it came to such an impressive display of booty meat. The Asian girl lifted and dropped herself over and over again, absolutely spearing herself on Amelia’s mighty member. The futa could feel her balls tremble against the ground, shaking violently in her sack. Her cock pulsed inside of Amy’s cumming cunt, indicating her own imminent orgasm was quick approaching. Sinking her fingers deeper into the flesh of the girl’s ass, Amelia called out to the bottom-heavy sorority girl.

“Oh! Amy! Here it comes!” 

Following this outburst, the first helping of cum raced up the futa’s urethra before blowing into the girl’s deepest depths. Amy gasped, and looked down. The Asian slut watched as the bugle in her stomach grew larger and then inflated out rapidly. She looked pregnant in her last trimester, and then some - and that was only the beginning. Amelia came and came, her cock spraying an unending stream into the small, porcelain-skinned girl, deforming her body with her cum. Amy watched as her stomach continued to grow outward before drooping down, no longer able to handle the weight of the liquid virility that was being planted inside of it. The last vestiges of her sanity caused her to take a step forward off the couch in order to try and get the bucking beast within her out; however, her step was mistimed and instead of landing on her feet, she fell forward onto the ground, her giant stomach cushioning her fall. 

Amelia groaned loudly as she felt her cock fall out of the inflated girl. Hands still wrapped around the base, she instinctively aimed it downwards, her desire to mark her territory second nature for the over-endowed futa. Her cock had never stopped spraying, and immediately completely drenched the fallen Asian girl. Amelia paid special attention to the girl’s ass, her cum cannon firing an unending streaming onto her cheeks. The blast caused her fat ass to wobble even more viciously than before, causing large drops of cum to splatter on the ground around her. Standing up on shaky legs, Amelia pointed downwards and painted the rest of the Asian’s body. Her entire form was being weighed down, both internally and externally, by the futa’s prodigious seed. 

Both futa continued to paint everything around them, something that just came naturally to the pair. The couch, the floor, the walls - both futas just let their cock’s fire where they pleased. Cat took a certain delight in recovering Kendall’s body, the girl still barely-conscious and still coughing up huge amounts of semen. While not quite as enthused about it, Amelia covered her previous oral worshipper, rebathing Julie in her semen. As their orgasms started to die down, the pair now standing in several inches of pure, virile cum, they turned towards Sofia, the last remaining awake sorority member.

Sofia, of course, had been watching the entire time. Before the futas had completely covered the floor, a huge river of girlcum had formed in front of where the girl sat. Her legs, her stomach, her face - all were covered in her own juices. The couch cushions were practically ruined from how much she had soaked them. The horny latina wasn’t sure how she hadn’t dehydrated herself yet, but she didn’t care; all she knew was that she couldn’t, and wouldn’t stop cumming. Breathing heavily from her last intense orgasm, she looked at the delivery girls, who were both stroking their bigger-than-before dicks, and staring back at her with lust-filled eyes. Sofia smiled at them.

“Is it my turn now?”

“It looks like it.” Cat replied, her voice dripping with need.

“I heard a rumor that futanari could grow bigger as they kept having sex, so I wanted to wait till both of you were at the biggest before I got my turn.”

“Oh sweetie!” Amelia laughed while Cat smirked knowingly next to her, “this is-”

“This is our biggest,” Cat interrupted, giving Amelia a very specific kind of glance, “I’m surprised you’d heard about that, not many people have.”

Amelia got the message, even if she didn’t necessarily like it, and looked back at the latina. The small girl had started making her way to the pair of futa, who were both stroking their cocks rapidly. The futa had grown considerably since their initial erections, both cocks having touched around the 3 foot mark. Not only had they lengthened, the pair of appendages had also thickened remarkably, each of them approaching the thickness of a 2-liter bottle. Not only did their cum cannons enlarge in every way imaginable, so did their testiscles; both sets of cum factories now hung down dangerously close to the ground, and the futa’s legs were pushed apart due to the sheer pulsating girth of their genitals. Of course, to Cat constant annoyance, Amelia had grown more than she had. 

As the futa’s stroked their unreal shafts, their cocks belched more of their unending supply of baby batter, adding to the ocean of it already ruining the floor. Sofia walked towards them, her feet splashing gently in the puddles of semen, one hand still rubbing her pussy, her other tweaking one of her small brown nipples. She licked her lips as she got close, and fell to her knees, splashing a large wave of semen over her legs. Taking one cock in each hand, she stroked both of them rapidly, her hands not touching the futa’s own hands due to the sheer amount of cock that needed to be traversed. Sofia turned to Cat’s cock, and momentarily watched as the mouth-like cum slit spewed more and more semen onto the ground. 

Opening her mouth, Sofia dove forward onto the redhead’s cock. Her jaw stretched open unnaturally, even more so than before as she engulfed the head. However, this time, her jaw was stretched to its limits. For once, Sofia could feel herself struggling to take a dick, having been able to swallow all that came before this futa’s titanic fuck meat with little effort. Her retches and gags were genuine as she tried to sink further down the length. As the dick stretched her throat and began to enter her stomach, she felt she was at her limits. Her mouth just couldn’t stretch anymore.

Cat watched, smugly this time, as the girl throated her cock. She had been impressed with the little latina the first time, and while she was still impressed, she also enjoyed watching her struggle. Sofia moved her head up and down, removing almost all of the cock before plunging back down. Bubbles of spit and precum leaked out of the corners of her stretched-thin lips. Amelia watched closely, her hands still stroking her own massive member. Both futa, unbeknownst to the last remaining sorority girl, were holding themselves back. After several minutes of oral worship, Sofia pulled her face off of Cat’s cum cannon and took several large gasps of breath.

Without missing a beat, her lungs once again replenished, Sofia attacked Amelia’s pole. Stretching her jaw once more, she engulfed the head, but found herself stuck before she reached the ridge of her mushroom tip. Pausing, momentarily confused, Sofia tried to push herself forward but found she was unable to. She took her hand off Cat’s shaft, and placed it on Amelia’s; she now had a double-handed grip on the shorter futa’s massive member, and still found her fingers unable to meet. Trying to use this hold on it to pull the cock forward, she pushed her head forward once again. Despite her efforts, she found herself unable to take more than Amelia’s mighty tip, even though the glans alone were enough to completely fill her mouth and then some.

“Oh Sofia! Don’t hurt yourself!” Amelia repeated, a phrase that was practically a mantra at his point, “No one has been able to get more than the head in once I’ve started growing.”

Sofia looked up at Amelia, her eyes wide. Accepting this partial defeat, she did her best to lick the underside of her head while sucking as best she could; unfortunately the sheer girth of the head alone made this a difficult task. The tan-skinned woman gulped steadily as Amelia fired salvos of precum down her throat. Once the petite girl felt she had done as much as she could, she pulled back, the futa’s glans popping out of her mouth. She panted for several seconds, staring at the cock that defeated her, before looking back up at the delivery girls.

“So I guess it's time we move on then.”

“How do you wanna do this?” Cat asked, turning to Amelia, “which hole do you want?”

“Cat don’t be so crass!” Amelia admonished, before considering the question, “well I think you’d have better luck in her mouth than I would.”

“Fine fine,” Cat grumbled, still talking about the girl as if she wasn’t there, “I’ll let you have her pussy this time. A spit-roast it is then!”

Amelia rolled her eyes but laughed in turn; the younger girl’s enthusiasm could be so infectious. The pair turned towards the girl, who had made no effort to move from her kneeling position. Always the one to make the first move, Cat reached down and grabbed the girl under her arms. Raising her from the lake of semen she was currently kneeled in, Cat swiveled her around and pushed her over the coffee table. Sofia almost fell over but caught herself, her body hovering over the still-untouched bag of pizzas. The redhead futa walked around to the other side of the table while the brunette took her place behind her.

“Do you need me to warm you up at all?” Amelia asked sweetly. Wordlessly, Sofia reached between her legs and stuck several fingers into the soaking cunt. She slid three in effortlessly, her small digits gliding between her folds. Fingering herself like this for several seconds, she inserted a fourth digit, and then a fifth in quick succession, her entire hand fitting inside of her small cunt with little trouble. The latina swirled her fist back and forth, showing just how elastic her pussy was. With a final thrust of her hand, she pulled it out, a large waterfall of girlcum following.

“Guess that answers my question!” Amelia chuckled. As the futa lined up her cock with the girl’s small slit, Cat began to feed her cock into the other end of her. Her mouth stretched once more as the massive meat stick entered her and she let out a muffled moan as she felt a large fleshy object touch her other end. Trying to focus on sucking the cock in front of her, Sofia closed her eyes and started to bounce her head back and forth. She could feel the petal-like lips of her slit open to the massive invader, the tip slowly entering her. The futa looked at each other from across the girl’s body and grinned.

Cat could feel her cock slide down the girl’s throat, denting it forward and to the sides, something the futa was finally able to admire from her high angle. Amelia grunted as her head fully penetrated the latina lady; Sofia let out what sounded like a scream, but she once again muffled by the beast being fed into her maw. Both futa’s moaned as their punishing poles snaked their way into the small girl’s body. Amelia had her hands firmly wrapped around the girl’s narrowl hips, while Cat had her holding the sides of her head. Both held her steady as they continued their simultaneous assault.

The 2 futa continued to fuck their cocks into the girl’s too-small body. Amelia felt her glans smash into Sofia’s cervix, slamming roughly into the barrier. The considerate futanari paused for a moment, waiting to see if there was any reaction from the latina. Hearing nothing but muffled moans, Amelia took them as affirmation that she could continue. Holding the girl’s hips tightly, Amelia pulled her cock back until only the ginormous head remained in the ruined pussy. With a strong thrust, her astounding appendage barreled through, stretching the walls out and demolishing the girl’s cervix. As the futa moaned, her cock finally resting in the girl’s womb, Sofia let out a scream that could be heard even around the mass of meat clogging her gullet. Her gaped cunt did its best to tighten and convulse around Amelia’s monolith while simultaneously blasting out more bucketloads of femcum onto the floor, Amelia’s cock, and both of their legs.

“Well,” Cat started, staring at Amelia, her cock buried as far as it had gotten the last time Sofia had tried to throat it, “is it time?”

Nodding, slowly, Amelia steadied herself. Cat followed suit, holding onto Sofia’s head even tighter. Both futas moaned loudly. Sofia, coming down from her first orgasm of the fucking, looked up at Cat, confused at why the 2 had stopped. The futa stood there, unmoving, for another minute before something changed - something inside of the stuck-like-a-pig woman. The latina’s eyes widened as she felt a change, both in her stomach and in her womb. The cocks inside of her trembled, and to the girl’s immense shock, started to grow.

Without moving at all, both futa’s cocks began to expand inside of the girl. Cat’s cock, which was previously stopped around the entrance to Sofia’s stomach, began to force itself deeper. The amount of cock sticking from the woman’s mouth hadn’t changed, but the amount inside only grew larger. Sofia could feel the cock ram through the entrance to her stomach, and start to fill her guts more than they ever had been. The cock grew insanely quickly compared to before, and in less than a minute, had filled the latina’s stomach completely. Her mouth stretched as well, her jaw actually slightly unhinging as the girth fattened even beyond Amelia’s thickness from before, a size Sofia hadn’t been able to suck. 

On the other end of the tiny female, the same thing was happening. Amelia’s already monstrous member expending up and out, ruining the once-tiny cunt even more, while filling her depths rapidly. Her cunt stretched obscenely, looking nearly as wide as her torso was, her legs forced as far apart as they could go. Sofia’s womb was stretched and destroyed, being pushed farther up her body. A clear outline could be seen in her abdomen, and it only continued to grow, defining the bulge even more while snaking up further towards her chest. In seconds, it pushed past the girl’s tiny chest before ending up near neck; Amelia actually had to shuffle backwards slightly due to the lack of space her cum cannon had inside of the small girl. Both girls now stood farther apart, multiple feet of cock still resting outside of the latina. She really did look like a speared animal.

“You were right,” Cat said, petting Sofia on the top of her head so that she would look up at the futa, “some futanari can grow even more when they have sex, only Amelia and I were not at our biggest.”

“That’s right!” Amelia chimed in from the other side of the coffee table, “Cat and I thought it would be a fun surprise!”

And surprised Sofia was. Their cocks were already monstrous, unreal, inhuman, whatever you wanted to call it, before, but now they were mind-shattering. The monumental growth both of the futa experienced inside of her sent the girl into another explosive orgasm, her fluids once more raining down onto Amelia. She gurgled around the perfect pole currently distending her face, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her consciousness began to fade, her brain simply too overwhelmed by what she had just heard. Sofia just couldn’t handle it. She went limp but didn’t fall, the futa’s cocks strong enough to carry the small girl all on their own.

Taking little notice of the girl’s state, the 2 futa used to their effects on customers, they began to fuck in an out of the sorority member. If someone was looking from below, a view blocked by a bag of now-cold pizzas and an expensive coffee table, they would clearly be able to see the clear outlines of the massive obelisks of flesh moving inside of her body. The shafts overlapped each other, pushed each other to the side, and pressed outward like they were trying to tear through the girl’s body. The pair continued to fuck the girl into oblivion, despite struggling around each others cocks which only made the lack of space more apparent.

“Hey Boomer! Your cock is in my way!”

“I am not a Boomer!” Amelia pouted, looking at Cat, “I’m barely older than you!”

“If you call being 10 years older ‘barely older’!” the redhead futa snickered.

“I am not a decade older!”

“Whatever you say!” Cat replied in a mocking, sing-song voice, “just move your cock, I’m tryna cum!”

The brunette futa grumbled to herself. Trying to pay her coworker’s taunting no mind, she continued her brutal fucking, her massive shaft sliding in and out of the passed-out girl. Despite the latina’s comatose state, her cunt continued to convulse at random intervals, spewing stream after stream of girlcum onto the floor. Regardless of the pair’s argument, they continued to fuck into the girl rapidly, their cock slamming into each otber as they stretched the girl out in ways her body never was meant to. They managed to actually push her body past its natural limits, both sinking several more inches of cock into the woman. At this point, unbeknownst to the latina, there was nearly as much cock in her as she was tall. 

“Fuck, I think I’m getting close!” Cat grunted, her face-fucking speeding up brutally as her hips became a blur.

“Ohhh Cat! I am too!”

Both futa’s hips were blur-like, the speed of their thrusting as amazing as their appendages. Another thing that Sofia hadn’t seen, was that in addition to their cocks still growing, their balls had too. 2 pairs of massive, cum-filled boulders rested heavily in the ocean of cum on the ground. The tremendous testicles all rumbled loudly as they began to deliver their payload, and would have lifted if their immense weight hadn’t stopped them from moving. The delivery futas’ cocks trembled and grew ever so slightly, although not anywhere near noticeable due their stupendous size. Almost as though it had been rehearsed, Cat and Amelia moaned in unison, their orgasms starting at the same time. 

In mere seconds the outline of their cocks were lost in the sea of semen their cocks blasted into Sofia. Like virile, fleshy fire hoses, the brunette and the redhead’s cock blasted their semen into the small girl. Forget pregnancy, Sofia was blown up past that in an instant. The pressure would have sent her flying off either cock had that both not been firing at the same time. Her stomach sagged lower, touching the bags of pizzas and threatening the stability of the glass table. Amelia and Cat barely noticed, more concerned with damaging company property than the sorority-owned furniture, both shuffled awkwardly to the side until the stuck latina was no longer directly over the table.

No longer blocked by any furniture, Sofia’s stomach hung down lower and lower. With both cock’s firing into her simulatenously, she was filled at an alarming rate. Her stomach and womb were being inflated at the same time, and it showed. Her stomach touched the ground, hanging down nearly 3 feet. When the futas noticed this, they both silently pulled back, knowing what needed to be done. Both had to walk back several feet until their cocks were free; this unsheathing was followed by a large splash as Sofia’s body hit the ground, her obscenely ballooned stomach cushioning her fall. It looked like the latina was laying on top of a flesh-colored bean bag chair, her feet barely touching the ground from how high her stomach raised her up.

Amelia and Cat did what they do best: cover everything. The couch, the walls, the ceiling. The girl’s, the floors, each other. Nothing was spared. While their previous couple orgasms had been prodigious, this set of orgasms was legendary. For nearly 5 uninterrupted minutes the futas came, covering everything in their path. Nothing was spared. Their cum cannons filled the room, the ocean of cum reaching up to the girl’s knees. Amelia took a minute to make sure none of the passed-out sorority girls were gonna drown, her cum still firing the entire time. Cat took her time making sure every last inch of the room. Nothing was spared. After bathing everything in their essence, their orgasms finally came to an end. The futas surveyed the room, still stroking their monstrously erect cocks; both had surpassed the 3 foot range and both cocks now approached and possibly surpassed 4 feet of pure unbridled bitch breaking meat.

“What should we do now?” Cat asked, stroking her cock and looking around at the passed out customers.

“Well, the first girls didn’t get a chance to get fucked, so maybe we can see if they want to have a turn now?”

“Sounds good to me.” Cat replied, smirking predatorily once more.

…

“Have a good night girls and thank you for the tip!” Amelia called out as her and Cat shuffled out of the front door, “don’t forget to call us again for all your fetish needs!”

It had been several hours since the pair had first arrived at the sorority building. The entire time they had fucked the girls into submission, ruining them for future partners. They destroyed several rooms in the house with their unending loads, until the college students could no longer take anymore. Amelia had taken care of the payment and tip with a barely-conscious Veronica, before the futa gathered their cum-soaked clothing, both pair, and pizza bag and departed. Their cocks had finally started to deflate, although their balls hadn’t quite shrunk yet. Amelia and Cat waddled to the car, naked, their beach ball sized testicles not making it easy to move.

“Ugh getting back in the car, the worst part of the night!” Cat complained loudly, having thrown her cum-soaked uniforms into the backseat and now trying to figure out how to maneuver into the passenger seat. 

“That just means you had a great delivery!” Amelia replied, her cheer never waning. She also put her drenched uniforms in the back seat, along with the pizza delivery bag. The brunette futa hummed to herself quietly as she stared at the driver’s seat - Cat’s complaints weren’t totally unfounded. Doing her best to gather her enormous sack into her arms, the genitalia acting like a space heater that warmed her body against the cold night air, she awkwardly shifted into the car, trying to figure out the best way to fit. For the pair, this was just another regular night being Wildcard Pizza girls.


	2. Chapter 1.5: A second helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when food cravings get the best of a certain Sorority Sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This is SurlyUnskilled! So Misterretsim is the main writer for the big main story chapters but I thought it would be interesting to do these small side chapters myself from time to time.
> 
> These are meant to focus on other characters or minor events that would hopefully flesh out the world between main story chapters. Hence why this is labeled as chapter 1.5. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.
> 
> This chapter and this story in general contains lots of hyper hung futanari, cum inflation and all that fun stuff!
> 
> All comments and feedback welcome!
> 
> Don't forget to follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Unski113d  
> https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

Lights shined through the front windows of the sorority house, the sounds of conversation being faintly heard outside, “Jeez Sofia are you a fucking snake or something? How the hell do you do that?” A burnette asked her latin dormmate as it appeared the girls were practicing, more like showing off their oral techniques as they practically inhaled various food items. However, above all this, in one of the dorm rooms, was a different sort of commotion.

A wet slacking combined with the creaking of a beaten bed frame filled the dorm room as the heavy globes of Asian booty slammed down with fierce energy before finally ending their assault. Their owner sighing in frustrating defeat as she rose up and effortlessly released a 2 liter bottle thick dildo that easily reached the length of her arm from her pussy. The beaten toy weakly collapsed on the sheets as it no longer held its ridged properties.

To think that merely a couple of weeks ago the sex toy had been a joke item her sorority sisters bought her. A novelty item that she kept yet never had the courage or ability to handle, until... her. Now the toy was a joke in another sense. One that she was quickly growing tired of. While it still felt good to use, it just wasn't the same and definitely not even remotely close to that night.

A knock against her door snapped her focus as a muffled voice asked, "Hey Amy are you all done in there? I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to pick up some dinner at the convenience store." Her face immediately gained a shade of red. Jesus, had she really been that loud? How long had she even been going at it? Her eyes rose to the clock she kept above her door and widened as she realized, "Two hours!?" She whispered sharply.

"You didn't pass out on me did ya girl?" The girl outside the door asked as Amy finally replied, "J-just a minute! Let me get dressed!" She rushed off her bed and scanned her room, remembering what she had just finished doing as she frantically took her two foot toy and lobbed it into her closet which resulted in a thick meaty thud that she swore caused a giggle from outside the door. The next step was opening the window as she was sure the smell of her two hour masturbation session was still lingering in the room. 

As that aired out she ran over to her discarded panties and slid them up, though a little too hastily. RIIIIIIP! Freezing instantly, her eyes wandered downwards as the sight of her split panties came into view. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Embarrassment was apparently a new make up she was applying as she fumbled out of her torn undergarments and quickly pulled another pair out. This time she took extra care to slide them up her tree trunk thighs, hearing the fabric protest as they failed to even cover half of her squishy yet still fairly firm asscheeks. 

That would do though as she got out some baggy sweatpants and slid them up next. Well okay, normally they were baggy but lately they had grown to be nearly skin tight. Hell, her ankles were even exposed! That wasn't a design feature, her pants literally needed the extra fabric to fully encompass the scope of her ass. This hadn't been the only wardrobe malfunction over the last couple weeks. At first it had simply been the underside of her ass peeking out of the bottom of her skirts more and more. Then her jeans began to threaten to burst any time she bent over. Now a majority of her clothing was at high risk of murder via booty as the young student had been noticeably gaining inches to certain areas of her body.

Thankfully her tits had remained true, allowing her to plop a top and hoodie on before she grabbed her phone and student ID which read Amy Kayano. As she finally opened the door, she was greeted by Veronica, who gave a playful wave before looking pass Amy. "So what's the damage?" She joked as Amy meekly stepped out and shut the door to her room. "I wasn't too loud was I?" Veronica shook her head which brought some relief to Amy, that was then quickly slain in front of her, "The building shaking is what tipped us off."

The blonde had to stifle a chuckle as she witnessed Amy turn the deepest red she had ever seen before silently placing on her hood and pulling the cords to withdraw her face from existence. "Don't worry about it. We've all had a night like that. Let's go get some food, if you can still walk properly that is." She gave her dorm mate a little nudge which got Amy to follow behind her busty buddy. The whole trip throughout the sorority felt like it's own walk of shame as Amy avoided looking at anyone but was sure they were all looking at her. Her only reprieve would come as the front doors opened and they stepped out into the chilled early evening air.

The walk to the convenience store that laid at the edge of all the dorm buildings was filled with the typical whistles and lewd remarks. While Veronica had come to own these comments, practically inviting them now with her various revealing tops, Amy still struggled to deflect or accept any. It was one of the few reasons why she rarely wandered anywhere on her own, always finding a form of solace in her sorority sisters. Though with her latest weight gain, a lot more comments have been going her way. An issue she'd have to rectify when she could finally afford to buy better fitting clothes.

Sanctuary was soon found as the mechanical chime of the electronic bell went off once they entered the store. "Alright… So what do you think we should get?" Veronica asked as she sharply turned around, an action which had almost knocked Amy flat when they first moved in due to the space her bust occupied, but now she casually stepped back in time. "Um. Well I don't think the girls would appreciate any more instant ramen. We are out of Microwave burritos though."

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course we are. Ever since that party, Sofia, Julie, and Kendall have been competing nonstop to see who can handle the biggest whatever in their mouths." This made Amy chuckle nervous, the thought of that night making her feel rather warm. Veronica then turned, barely missing some stacked items, and walked among the microwavable foods in the freezer aisle as Amy followed close behind. "But whatever. Okay so we need more burritos. Maybe I'll get the spicy kind to make them think twice about using them as a measurement tool. Maybe some of those instant dinners too." 

That suggestion made Amy wince a little, "Yeah yeah I know they taste like shit, but some variety doesn't hurt." Veronica explained as she picked up a couple dinners of various items. "Hey! How about some pizzas?" The blonde suggested as Amy froze, "Pizzas?" The blonde gave a nod and retrieved some frozen pizzas, making Amy sigh in relief. "Though… some fresh made pizza does sound pretty good for tonight. What do you think?" She smiled at Amy who had stiffened once more. "T-tonight? Uh sure. But from where?"

The blonde thought about that for a moment before a mischievous grin began to spread across her face. "Wildcard?" The name alone caused small beads of sweat to start forming on Amy's brow as the thought of those two coming back made her heart race. Veronica's laugh helped lower that back down however as the blonde joked, "I'm just kidding. I'd actually like to eat dinner today and not spend the weekend cleaning the dorm. Plus we barely even got any pizza last time. Did you see those two? I swear both of them ate at least two whole pizzas each. Nah, I'll let you pick a place. Just remember to get my favorite toppings okay?"

She gave a playful wink as Amy nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The rest of the trip went rather uneventful, the two coming back to the dorm to find the others had moved to the lounge and were just watching television. "Hey girls, hope you don't mind, we're getting pizza tonight." Veronica declared as the girls immediately perked up, "Wildcard!?" they asked in unison as Veronica placed her hands on her hips, "No you perverts! Just normal pizza. If you want Wildcard so badly then order it yourself." The enthusiasm from the others seemed to deflate as they slumped back down.

Veronica then motioned to Amy to go place the order as she wandered back to the kitchen to prepare everything. Taking her leave, Amy ventured back to her room and called up one of the nearby shops, placing an order for 4 large pizzas which would get there relatively soon. However, Veronica's words repeated themselves in her mind. Her heart rate began to rise again as a warmth spread through her. She really shouldn't, after all what would the other girls say? What if she wasn't there? Could she even handle her alone?

Oh well who cares! Her fingers answered as they quickly dialed a familiar number with Amy hoping she would answer. The call went out as her hand subconsciously wandered to her backside, cupping a hefty cheek as the phone rang. Her fingers sinking into the juicy rump slightly before meeting resistance, allowing for the flesh so fill out her hands. Her self pleasuring didn't last long though as that voice she hoped for came through the phone, elevating her pulse with each word.

"Thank you for calling Wildcard Pizza, a fetish for every topping. This is Amelia speaking, how may I help you?” Amy's heart skipped a beat as she heard Amelia, her face suddenly feeling a bit warmer. "Oh um... hey. I was hoping I could order a... single sausage special?" There was a brief moment of silence and what faintly sounded like Amelia scolding someone in the background before her answer came. "Alrighty! The Single Sausage Special?"

"Y-yes. And if it's possible, could you be the one to deliver it?" She cursed herself silently at the slip up as another brief moment of silence came from the phone. "Oookay. You got it! Can I get a name and address?" For some reason, that last question made Amy hesitate as she hovered over the edge of no return. A "Hello?" Echoed from the phone as Amy finally snapped out of her trance, "Ah! I-it's Amy Kayano! Sorry..." She gave the address as well as the rest of the information before Amelia confirmed the order and gave her an estimate of her arrival. For some reason though, Amy felt a bit uneasy over Amelia not recognizing her name or address. Still, she couldn't dwell on that too much as Amelia would be on her way in a matter of minutes.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as Amy did her best to clean her room but especially herself. She knew it wasn't gonna happen in time, but she risked taking the fastest shower she could. However when the doorbell to the sorority went off, her heart froze. Rushing partly down the stairs in just a towel, she thanked the stars that it was simply the original pizzas she had ordered. She gave a quick notion to Veronica that she was gonna continue showering as the other girls gathered to eat.

Hurrying back upstairs, and almost slipping along the way, Amy finished cleaning herself off and worked as best as she could in drying off her hair. While doing so she looked over her various outfit choices and mentally kicked herself for having put off getting new clothes for so long. Her options were severely limited now with her enlarged backside. Sadly, she wouldn't have any more time to ponder as the doorbell rang once more and this time she knew who it was right away.

"I thought the address sounded familiar!" Came Amelia's voice from the front door. Panic set in as Amy frantically rummaged through her clothing as the delivery girl entered the sorority, her red shorts bulging obscenely at the front as truth be told she had done another delivery a couple of hours ago and was still a little swollen. "How have you girls been? Hope we didn't do any permanent damage." The cheerful pizza girl asked as she was invited inside and was immediately swarmed by the other ladies. "Besides some structural damage to the building, everything has been good since you last showed up. Though I will say I'm surprised. Why exactly are you here?" Veronica asked as Amelia just twirled the pizza box.

"Got a delivery here for a special someone." There was a smirk from Sofia as Kendall gave her a small nudge. "Oh really?" Veronica questioned as she slyly looked over towards the stairway as near the top of the stairs, timidly peeking down, was Amy. Dressed in merely a tank top and some shorts which on her body verged into becoming daisy dukes, she remained bashfully still. "Why howdy there ma'am. Got your special sausage pizza here." Amelia said with a wink which made Amy blush as the other girls couldn't resist giggling. "Would you like to come down and join us? Or am I coming up there to get ya?" Her playful nature was making Amy's heart thump at a musician's pace as she looked towards the others then back to Amelia.

"I-is it okay if you come up here?" She finally whispered, skittish like a mouse. "Totally! Would you like me to grab some drinks as well?" The delivery girl asked though, as if by magic, Veronica was already on hand with a 2 liter of soda and some cups which she handed Amelia. "Thanks. Alright Amy. Here I cooooome." She almost sang as she began to approach the stairs, the student at the top flinching lightly as she very slowly started to back up the stairs as well. While rare, Amelia had encountered a few shy girls like Amy in the past, but it didn't stop them from being so darn cute to her.

Hell, just this little cat and mouse game was already making her balls feel fuller than when she arrived as her junk bounced along with each step up the stairs. Upon reaching the top however she was shown a sight she hadn't expected. Sure, Amy had an ass that made the futa hungry last time she had seen her. But now, it was as if the girl had been trying to upstage herself. Gingerly walking back towards her room, Amy was unintentionally showing off the meal that Amelia was going to be enjoying. And what a meal it was turning out to be.

Packed in her tight shorts, her ass cheeks were particularly flowing out of every opening they could find. Over half of the flesh was seeping out of the lifted leg holes while the band at top didn't even reach the curve of her ass, squeezing her cheeks in such a way that it provided an abundance of ass cleavage for Amelia to get lost in. She hadn't even noticed but her breathing had picked up, and a soft throbbing sensation was beginning to radiate from her package. As Amy reached the door to her room, she turned slightly and looked back at Amelia, somehow stunning the futa as her delicate timid features lingered on her. Not to mention the angle showing off the ridiculous exaggeration of her curves compared to the rest of her petite, short frame. If Amelia wasn’t careful, she might develop a taste for this girl.

As the duo entered Amy's room, the student silently wandered over to her bed and sat down. A long loud groan of not only the springs but the entire frame itself sprawled across the room as Amelia's balls actually visibly swollen with a growing load. "Sooooo… how would you like to go about this Amy?" She asked with a hint of stressed impatience, not that she was trying to rush the girl but she couldn't deny, she was a little eagered now to partake in the special order. "I was wondering… if it's alright for us to eat together?" Was the reply that caught Amelia off guard. The pizza girl smirked as she set the food and drinks down on the nightstand. "It's perfectly alright Amy."

Settling down next to the shy student, Amelia took the pizza box and laid it down on her lap for convenience, though the warm against her package was welcomed as well. "I'll be honest, I rarely get to eat this pizza warm." Amelia mentioned with a faint chuckle as she took a slice while Amy took her own. The student already knew why but felt the need to reply so as to not seem rude. "Because of the other activities?" Amelia gave a few nods as she kept a warm smile on her face while she chewed. "As you're well aware, most people usually call us for the special, not the meal."

Amy ate in smaller bites compared to the futa who once again displayed her appetite as she had already consumed three slices before Amy even finished her first. "Ah shit, sorry. The pizza's for you and here I am just scarfing it down. Here, take this away from me before I eat all of it." She placed the box on Amy's far more ample lap but did snatch one last piece. There was some silence now, Amy always being far too nervous for her own good as she knew she was making things awkward. However, she couldn't deny that Amelia was making her nerves far worse than usual. Still, she had to do or say something here.

"So Amelia… what exactly are we allowed to do when we order the special?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to make things less awkward. "Uh… well I suppose we can do just about anything as long as we agree to it. I would say we used to have a time limit rule but well… It was quickly learned that deliveries do not end anytime soon usually. Was there something specific you wanted to do?" The futa asked as she leaned close to Amy, almost causing her to drop the pizza box as she flinched. "You see… I… wanted to know if… I could sit on your lap?"

This got an immediate laugh from Amelia that caused Amy to instantly regret asking, but then to her surprise, Amelia wrapped an arm around her waist. "Amy, most people would be begging YOU for that privilege. I'd love to have to sit on my lap." Her heart was almost dancing as it beat harder in her chest, a fraction of a smile appeared on Amy's lips as she placed the pizza box to the side and carefully scooted closer to Amelia. The delivery girl helped out, guiding her gently as Amy's tremendous booty loomed over her lap before descending and utterly conquering Amelia's personal space.

Amelia's trained visage broke for a moment as she blushed from just how soft and warm Amy's body was. Not only that but the monumental size of Amy's ass could simply not be ignored. Every inch of Amelia's lap, thighs, and even parts of her abs were covered by Amy's impressive backside. Furthermore, even on Amelia's lap, a good portion of Amy's ass was still able to rest on the bed itself. Amelia wasn't the only one enjoying this however as Amy's heart was beating faster than any metal band drum solo while her face was blazing hot. She stared at Amelia for a few seconds as she couldn't prevent a smile from creeping in on her, the futa being the first to break the ice.

"Feels nice huh?" This resulted in a bashful nod from Amy as she twitched upon noticing a few healthy throbs coming from beneath her. Taking the lead, Amelia let her hand slide along the landscape of Amy's thighs, gliding along their smooth surface and paying extra attention to the gap between then. This caused a hot breath to escape Amy as she leaned against Amelia, whose other hand started to disrobe her, starting with Amy's top which came off easily enough to showcase her petite bosom. Amy's shorts however would be impossible to remove in this position, so instead she focused on enhancing the mood as she cupped one breast and squeezed a good handful of ass, getting a startled yelp from Amy which made Amelia giggle.

Then came the moment of truth as Amelia leaned in and gave Amy's neck soft kisses which made her tremble. Moving further up, she finally made it to Amy's lips and gave them a gentle bite before letting their lips make contact. The student's body stiffened at first but soon melted into the act as she pressed against the futa. Her hands reached down and began to explore Amelia's body, snaking their way into her top to caress her larger bust before making Amelia remove her garment. As she freed her own girls, she was about to ask what they should do next but surprisingly Amy pounced her onto the bed.

The soft dom was momentarily stunned as Amy managed to take her down, planting a much firmer kiss this time. Amy laid her body down along Amelia's, frantically reaching back to yank off her shorts, showing that she had excluded underwear as her dripping pussy met the night air. Getting the message mighty quick, Amelia did her best to shimmy out of her own shorts which proved rather challenging as Amy kept her mildly distracted with small kisses and nibbles. As the prison was finally discarded, Amelia's impressive tool swung up and made a slapping noise as it impacted Amy's ass. This seemed to settle the girl down as she flinched but smiled and rested atop Amelia's body, staring at her for a brief moment.

She felt the heat of the pulsating shaft between her thighs as they came together to take hold of it. She could already tell the rigid unit was already thicker than the toy she had used earlier that day and while she would have been content with using her tree trunk impersonating thighs, instead Amy had another trick up her sleeve. Crossing her feet, she raised them and brought them closer to her body, emulating a yoga pose. Her knees bent as her calves made contact with Amelia's shaft but that didn't stop her legs from moving. Instead Amelia next felt the topside of her cock bump against the curve of Amy's ass. This bump then turned into a light grip, then a warm hug, then a strong bear hug as Amy's feet pushed Amelia's cock deep within the canyon of her ass.

Thankfully Amelia had length to spare as any normal phallus would have been lost within the thick mounds. However, it seemed this was what Amy was hoping for as what happened next literally took Amelia's breath away. Slowly, the student began to move her hips, flexing her ass which in turn grabbed onto Amelia's shaft and began to stroke it. Now while this alone would have been for an amazing experience, Amy took things to the next level. Due to Amelia's generous proportions, at least a foot of cock was still unsheathed from Amy's ass cheeks, however it would not be ignored as Amy's feet came together and began to rub against the underside of Amelia's cock head. The futa gasping as this was something she hadn't experienced before, the reaction making Amy beam proudly as she continued the double assault, shivering when an obscenely fat glob of precum erupted up her back and poured around the corners of her body and even from her shoulders.

"I've never done this before. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to. But I'm happy that I can, thanks to how big you are." She whispered, still retaining a fragment of her shyness. "W-well I'd say you're a natural then. Holy shit your body is really soft!" Amelia replied, breaking character for another split second as another hot blast of precum splashed Amy, this time soaking her hair which made her moan in hot lust. "I'm glad you think so…" was her reply as she grinded against Amelia harder, panting now as her pussy slid along the base of Amelia's shaft. Another blast of premium precum rocketed on to Amy's body, splattering everywhere as it was coating her and giving her form a slick shine. The bed was beginning to groan but Amy wouldn't see why just yet as Amelia's junk was starting to swell.

The Delivery girl gripped onto Amy's ass, but at this point her hands barely covered even an 8th of what Amy had to offer as she moaned surprisingly loud. The sound made Amy hotter though as she wanted to hear more, her feet and ass working harder to elicit more pleasure for Amelia. However she was engaging in a losing battle as with each second her feet touched less of the cock head while her ass was losing its grip on the immense shaft. The precum shots were now missing her completely as they smacked into the headboard of the bed, causing a little to rain down onto the pair. It appeared that now was the time to finally move on as Amy relaxed her body and lowered her legs onto the mattress.

Or at least they were supposed to touch the mattress, instead they landed on something firm and warm. Her calves were still at quite a steep angle as Amy finally looked back and began to quiver as she realized that her calves and feet were resting on Amelia's beach ball sized nuts. That wasn't the only impressive size as Amy had to arch her neck a little to properly see the tip of Amelia's cock now as the monstrous three foot cock casted a menacing shadow upon them. Now that was what her body had been demanding since that fateful night. Amelia was panting heavily as her unit shook powerfully, looking hungry for more, Amy taking the initiative as she gave Amelia another soft kiss before finally turning around to confront this beast.

Amelia was about to make a comment but was soon buried in an avalanche of firm hot Asian booty as Amy fully smothered her upper half. Face to face with the monster cock, Amy could fully appreciate it's features. The thumb thick veins that decorated it's thigh thick girth, the smooth tip which was as large as her own head at this point, but particularly the oozing slit which almost looked like it was opening and closing slightly as it released a steady flow of precum that lathered her own rumbling balls.

Somehow, this seemed rather appetizing to the student as she took hold of the cock in her hands, gasping as it twitched with enough strength to escape her grasp. Meanwhile, Amelia was experiencing a rather different sensation as with Amy’s massive ass covering her entire head, it was almost as if she was experiencing sensory deprivation which in turn caused each touch Amy gave her to feel more pleasurable. Her hearing was fully muffled and her entire world was black, what did come through clearly was the heat of Amy’s body along with the strong scent of a fertile female in need of proper breeding. This in turn caused Amelia’s balls to churn audibly as they continued to swell to Amy’s delight as they began smothering Amelia’s own legs.

Returning her attention to the oozing tip, she licked her lips as she got another naughty idea. Grabbing hold with firmer resolve, Amy kept her grip on the cock as it bucked in her hands. She took control of the feral beast, pulling it towards her as the tip bumped into her chin. As if looking down the barrel of a cannon, Amy gazed into the eye of the storm as the slit opened widely to release another hot glob of precum that oozed all over Amy’s tits. Leaning her head down, Amy pressed her lips against the slit of Amelia’s cock, wondering if the futa was as good of a kisser here as well. The salty lubricant smeared along Amy’s cheeks as she buried her face against the cock head, the student capable of seeing Amelia’s legs twitch and her toes curl which made her heart beat stronger as she dared to go further.

What came next was a muffled scream from Amelia as she felt something slither into her cock, a sensation that was enhanced by her dark chamber as well as the lack of experience in insertion. French kissing Amelia’s cock as deeply as her tongue would allow, Amy moaned like a bitch in heat as she lathered every corner her tongue could explore. The cock was bucking like crazy now, forcing the girl to wrestle it just to keep the pleasure going. The strength Amelia had in merely her cock alone was truly amazing as Amy was starting to worry that she may actually not be strong enough to keep it under control. Thankfully there was a signaling to the end as she could actually feel Amelia’s balls rumbling from where she sat, and her arms were forced further apart as the cock swelled to greater dimensions with a mighty thick bulge creeping up the length.

A reminder of the barrel of a cannon analogy as the traveling load reached its destination. In an instant, Amy’s cheeks were puffed up like a squirrel as a torrent of scalding hot cum rushed down her throat and mixed with the eaten pizza. Sadly, the girl’s mouth was simply too small as her lips couldn’t create a proper seal around the slit of Amelia’s cock. Resulting in a fire hose-like escape of cum with shotgunned entirely around Amy’s head, soaking her deeply. However that wasn’t the worst part as the sheer strength of Amelia’s intense orgasm actually knocked Amy back, causing her back to smack into the headboard of her bed.

The result being Amelia’s muffled cries as her now free cock buckling and swayed wildly, hosing down the entire room with gallons of gooey thick seed. The orgasm was far more intense than even Amelia had planned as she clenched her teeth from the immense pleasure that was beating down her own self control. Her hips lifted from the bed as her back was arching, while her feet gripped at the bed sheets. The raised angle arched the cock downwards and… towards Amy who only opened her mouth in wanting as she was soon plastered to the headboard from the tsunami of cum that crashed into her and the wall behind the bed.

For seven whole minutes Amelia came with such force that the wall had actually received a slight bulge and curve to it before the futa finally settled down. Amy meanwhile had turned into a creature of pure cum as she was beyond soaked or even coated. Full on layers of cum covered her as if she was wearing a halloween costume from the movie, Creature from the White Lagoon. Coughing up mouthfuls of cum, the student slowly peeled herself off the headboard as she tried to wipe off as much of the cum as she could simply just to be able to see once again.

What she bared witness to was a delightful winter wonderland as her entire bedroom was given a fresh coating of white paint and a majority of the floor itself was buried beneath a few inches of ‘Snow’. What was most impressive though was that Amelia’s cock was still rigid, though angrier looking now. Even after that intense orgasm her balls haven't shrunk one inch as they churned softly in creation of another payload. She flinched as she felt a tapping on her thigh and remembered that Amelia was trapped in the endless prison that was her ass crack. Scooting down the bed, Amy finally released her captive who took a deep breath and almost looked dazed.

“Holy fuck Amy…” was Amelia’s only response as she panted hard while just gazing up at the dripping ceiling which would be raining for the foreseeable future. “I-I take it you enjoyed that?” The student asked meekly as she couldn’t deny feeling an overflowing wave of joy caressing her heart in seeing Amelia in almost the same satisfied state as she and her partner Catherine had left the sorority girls weeks ago. “Yeah I did… but… oh man give me a second…” The futa was actually winded, something almost unheard of from just one orgasm this early on in the evening.

“But this order is about you remember? And I don't think you’ve managed to cum yet.” Amelia reminded her as she sat up and gave Amy a playful pat on the ass which somehow reverted the girl back to her bashful self as she blushed and looked back at the monster that had already bested her once this night. “I-it’s a little big now don’t you think?” She stated nervously as Amelia started to caress her ass, tracing a finger along the curve. “Then take it slow, it’s okay I’ll let you dictate the pace. Heh, I’ll be your personal sex toy tonight.” She gave a playful wink which made Amy swoon as she nodded and carefully began the main course of the night.

It never ceased to amaze her at just how massive Amelia was, even now Amy had to actually stand up on the bed just to properly get the giant tip aligned with her pussy. She soon found a common issue most girls had whenever Amelia was on bottom, and that was getting proper balancing to lower oneself onto her freakishly large tool. “Here, let me help.” Amelia offered as she sat up and offered her hands to Amy, who thanked her before placing her hands onto Amelia’s using them as a sturdy base as she finally began to bend her knees and press the basketball sized head against her much smaller pussy.

“Nice and easy, don’t worry. I got ya.” The futa reassured as both girls knew her cock was strong enough to not flinch out of the way as Amy pressed down more. Her body immediately protested as her muscles tensed up upon making contact with the heated tip, the lips of her womanhood remaining closed. “S-sorry…” came out of Amy who gasped as she got a small kiss on her ass. “It’s fine, just take your time and go slow- MHF!” her words were cut off as Amy’s lips finally opened and began to stretch comically to devour this feast meant for an army.

Both girls began to shake yet Amelia kept her muscles firm to keep Amy supported as the student sank further down. Her pussy stretching obscenely as a foriegn invader began to conquer her body. The girl looked down and her eyes glazed over as she witnessed Amelia’s mass begin to morph her body into a fashionable cock sleeve for Amelia to wear. She wanted to moan, scream, praise the gods, anything really but her voice was gone. In hushed silence, both of them watched as Amelia took up more real estate inside of Amy, the giant bulge moving up her body, stretching out her belly tremendously.

Inch by agonizing inch vanished within Amy as she turned into Amelia’s personal fleshlight, with her ass closing the gap between the two of them. Even the futa bit her lower lip as she watched those twin moons descend further down as even from behind she could see the shape she was making Amy take with her cock. By now the bulging belly was reaching between Amy’s small bust as for the first time in her life, the student wished she was as busty as Veronica so she could pleasure Amelia even more.

But she needn’t worry as once her heavenly cheeks landed on Amelia’s lap, the two finally found their voices as they both released a primal moan simultaneously. “Y-you okay there Amy?” The futa asked as Amy just gazed at her own tenting flesh, her voice just barely audible as she let out a freeform rap of slurs. Her heart was beating stronger than she had ever felt before, no wait… that wasn’t her heart. That was the throbbing of Amelia’s cock! This monster was so powerful that it deafened her to her own body as it twitched and shook her to her core.

How was any of this even possible, what sort of supernatural creature had she foolishly invited to her room? Looking back, she saw Amelia’s soothing smile though her eyes showed genuine concern for the girl as she asked again, “You okay?” This warmed her more than the heat lamp she had impaled herself on as she gave a small nod and took the first step, lifting herself up ever so slowly.

The response was immediate as a buffet of precum launched into Amy’s womb, inflating her to pregnancy imitating size as she gasped. This was it though, the pleasure and pain she had been craving. The overwhelming pressure, the obscene stretching, the utter domination of her body to someone far beyond her capabilities. They were both finally getting the meal they craved, and no way in hell was Amy gonna hold back from digging in. 

Gripping Amelia’s hands hard, Amy ensured she had a good foothold before slamming back down on Amelia, knocking the wind out of her. “Whoa there girl, take it easy. You don’t have to prove anything to me.” She stated with a chuckle, but Amy only responded with another rise and another slam. Amelia may be understanding, but it was herself she needed to prove something to. Thankfully Amelia caught on quickly as she braced herself, after all she did volunteer to be Amy’s sex toy. She just didn’t expect the girl to be this rough.

And rough indeed she was as with another slam, the bed frame itself creaked and groaned as Amy tackled her opponent with no fear. Each rise deflated her body, making her feel sadly hollow but each fall made her feel satisfyingly fuller than ever. This rhythmic pattern of emotions flowed through her as she repeatedly beat the bed and Amelia as well with her bubble butt. The impacts getting more forceful as the once silent girl was replaced with her carnal inner beast. The girl crying out in sexual bliss as she finally felt completed again.

Amelia chuckled between grunts at this sexual blossoming for Amy, happy to help the girl finally let out her sexual urges. She did have to be careful though, as while Amy was stuffed to her limit, Amelia was keeping mental checks on her body to ensure she didn’t reach her peak size as she was fairly certain it was well beyond Amy’s current abilities. But boy oh boy did Amy’s smashing chip away are her mental armor.

More and more Amelia wanted to join in on this sexual liberation as her balls began inflating against their owners will. Spotting this, Amy’s hands suddenly departed from the futa’s as she leaned forward and began to caress the mammoth orbs the futa was now packing. Startled, Amelia immediately grabbed hold of Amy’s ass and squeezed hard as the student gave her balls a deep massage that almost seemed to promote production as they kept bulking up in size.

The thrashing would still continue without any lost momentum as each slam resulted in a louder groan and creaking from the frame. Meanwhile downstairs, all the girls were gathered around in the kitchen, merely looking up as each slam shook the entire ceiling. “Are we safe down here?” Kendall finally asked while Veronica giggled, “Of course silly. They did much worse to the house when they came here last time so I’m sure we’ll be fine. Though we should probably move the pizzas to the living room so no dust falls on them.” The girls agreed and gathered their food items, well except for Sofia who was opening fingering herself at the audio display.

“F-fuck it! I need to go up there!” she shouted as she yanked up her pants and bolted out of the kitchen. “Hey Sofia! Wait! We’re not her customers today!” Veronica shouted as she quickly followed Sofia, the remaining girls deciding they might as well join in as well. Back in the room, things were spiralling out of control as somehow Amy had managed to find a rabbit-like pace which was impressive with how much ass she was swinging, but Amelia was built rather tough and this wasn’t her first rodeo. What wasn’t built so tough though was the bed itself, as the previous creaking and groaning was now being replaced by cracking and snapping.

Amelia was the first to notice as one particularly hard slam caused her own ass to sink into the mattress more than usual. The next slam alerted her of the compromised furniture while the next was setting off alarm sirens in her brain. “A-Amy wait! The bed!” She tried to reach the girl but at this point the gulf between them was simply too far as Amy felt the edge of her orgasm coming, and boy was it gonna be a big one. Lifting her ass up high, Amelia gulped as she knew she was about to experience the Third Impact right at ground zero as Amy slammed down with all her might. 

The shockwave from landfall rippled through both their bodies as Amy arched her back as much as the cock within her would allow. A guttural, primal scream filled the air as an Earth shattering orgasm overtook her, frying her brain’s pleasure center. Amelia meanwhile had managed to just barely hold on as concern over the bed kept her in the present. Amy’s eye’s almost rolled back into her head as every nerve in her body was flooding her mind with bliss. Hell she almost felt weightless as she floated on cloud 9. Wait no, now she was falling… wait she was actually falling!

The bed frame fully collapsed beneath the two of them as the legs fractured and even the rest of the frame began to crumble, causing the couple to take a tumble as the mattress smacked onto the ground with the two following suit. The shock of the collapse released some of the control Amelia kept as Amy would feel the cock within her swell to even greater dimensions as her bulging flesh pushed out ever further. Amelia's ass hit the grounded mattress first, almost knocking the air out her. But when Amy's boulders slammed down on her lap, not only was the air knocked out of her but so was her payload. A heavy grunt escaped her along with a thick sludge of burning hot cum as Amy's tenting flesh suddenly lurched forward with a splattering gurgle.

Both women moaned loud enough to disturb their neighbors as gallons of cream inflated the petite student. Her pregnancy emulating belly soon surpassed that as pump after pump of voluminous gallons of seed made her swell to the size of a beach ball. Intense sensations almost forgotten being reawakened, Amy's muscle clenched as tightly as they could to choke the cock within her. But she was far too inexperienced to stop the older futa as she released more and more cum that pushed Amy's middle passed the size of a medicine ball. Flesh spread out before her as her body was smothering Amelia from multiple fronts. Her womb was tapping out as she was stuffed with more liquid than one would find in a jacuzzi. There was a limit however and it was causing excess cum to surge out around Amelia's cock and coat the futa, the ruined bed, and part of the floor before Amelia finally reigned in control of her body.

As the two laid in a stupor on the remains of Amy's bed, the younger Asian rubbed her immensely filled belly. The filling felt satisfyingly soothing with the warmth it provided. She moved ever so slightly yet gasped as she felt Amelia's cock inside her, still fully erect and somehow feeling even larger after the orgasm. "Whoa there, take it slow. I might still be hard but I think you're at your limit Amy." The futa warned through strained breathing as there was only so much she could do to keep her own beast under control at that moment, her balls churning and visibly swelling in demand for more release.

Amy gave a small nod, blushing deeply as she couldn't believe that even after all that, Amelia was still capable of so much more. It was frighteningly arousing in a way, knowing that while at her limit, her partner was still beyond her or even others capabilities. "I'm sorry..." she whispered which made Amelia chuckle as softly stroked her cum slicked hair. "Hey now, don't feel bad. We at Wildcard tend to be more than most people can handle. It's just sort of part of the job ya know? We do serve parties and such after all. You did great though, honestly." The last phrase did make Amy's heart flutter a bit as she smiled.

"I'm glad. I… was kind of nervous. I didn't want to be disappointing to you. Did I… make you feel good too?" She asked, looking back at Amelia with a faint blush which caused a moment of pause in Amelia. The infliction in the question making her cautious. "Yeah. You did. Say… Amy. Is there a reason why you specifically requested me?" A flash of concern crossed Amy's eyes as she moved again, both girls moaning as the cock stirred the cream soup inside of the student. 

"I uh, well I um feel more comfortable with you than the other one." She said as Amelia informed, "Catherine. But that's the only reason right?" This made Amy squirm a little which wasn't doing Amelia any favors from not blowing another load. "Y-yes. Though… I also think you're rather nice..." This made the blush on Amy's face spread as she looked away. Amelia blushed as well for a second but composed herself as she sighed. "Amy. We have a policy about that. We're not liable for property damage, flooding, and... relationship issues." Amelia explained as she carefully rubbed Amy's thigh.

"I see…" was the student's only response as the futa frowned lightly. "You're a nice girl though, and you honestly have a killer body. But... you should probably try being intimate with somebody you actually know." She caressed Amy's body tenderly as she had this conversation a few times in her career. After all, besides the sex, some folks were just lonely and some took their service as a way to form some connection. A few ideas bounced around her mind though as she comforted the girl. "Amy, do you have a job?"

This caught Amy's attention as she looked back at Amelia again, "No. Why?" The futa gave a soft smile as she answered her, "Because I know someone at a restaurant I frequent that might be interested in a girl like you." Unsure of where Amelia was going with this, she asked her, "Where would that be?" This made the futa smirk as she patted Amy's generous buns. "Barn Buster's Burgers. I think you'll fit in quite nicely. I can call up my buddy and possibly set up an interview for you." The student felt her face grow warmer as she had heard of the place before. The burger place specialising in people of a caliber very similar to Amy's physique. 

"Uh… if I may ask. Why would you do that for me?" A bit of color entered Amelia's cheeks as a warm smile came to her lips, "Because you're a sweet girl Amy, and I think the job and the money could do a lot of good for you." Somehow those words made Amy feel warmer than the gallons of cum swimming within her as her heart rate rose again. Feeling some new found confidence, Amy put two and two together as she very carefully swayed her hypnotic ass on Amelia's cock. "So I take it you have a specific reason you like that place, as well as preference in partners." This made the futa chuckle nervously as Amy felt the cock reaching deeper inside her, tenting the top of her inflated belly. "T-take it easy now Amy..." Amelia warned as her balls churned and swelled even more.

A small hint of pride welled up in Amy at Amelia's reaction but she did stop as she truly was at her limit. "If I apply, will you visit?" Her voice was softer now which caused Amelia to hesitate but she gently caressed Amy's ass. "Yeah. Someone has to make sure you're okay. Just be careful you don't overfeed your girls here. Or else even I might not be able to handle you" She said with a laugh as she patted Amy's ass but was surprised when Amy fell back into her, the futa instinctively catching her as they both now laid back in the fragments of her bed, the Amy's stuffed belly almost acting as a blanket for both of them.

"It's a deal then. Maybe then I'll be able to handle you fully." The student claimed as Amelia smirked, "It's gonna take a lot of practice then. But... if you ever need help, feel free to order from us again." That was the most she could offer the girl, though a part of her worried that it was a mistake to do so. Still, she couldn't deny that in some way, this felt nice. The two made small talk for the next hour or so until Amelia's cock was soft enough to withdraw without worry of getting instantly hard again.

"Take care of yourself Amy. I expect to see you at Barn Buster's the next time I'm there alright?" Amelia stated with a smile as she stood fully nude, her balls reaching down to just beyond her knees as her limp cock swayed a little further down from there. The Asian merely smiled warmly and nodded, her stuffed gut sloshing lightly as Amelia said her farewell and opened the door, only to find Veronica, Kendall, Sofia, and Julie eavesdropping. The girls quickly backed away, trying to act casual though with the massive puddle of femcum that had drenched the hallway, and the potent scent of sex in the air, it was clear to see what had happened. Amelia merely laughed though and wished them all a nice night as well before taking her leave.

Amy however was mortified as the girls peeked into the room, “Holy fuck! It’s like la Navidad in here!” Sofia shouted as they gazed into the white plastered room. Veronica was the first to get a clue however as she noted the look on Amy’s face and quickly grabbed the door handle, "Heh heh, sorry about that. We'll order a new bed tomorrow. Night!" Before closing the door. As the embarrassment started to subside and her own high started to calm down, Amy reached for her shorts, which had been lost to the depths, and retrieved her thankfully water proof phone. Filled with new found determination, the young student began to look up Barn Buster’s and any additional information she could find. She made a deal after all, and Amelia was the last person she ever wanted to disappoint.


End file.
